


Beauty and Her Savior

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Acting, Action, Adorable, Babies, Backstage, Bars, Bike, Biting pillows, Bitsy, Blood, Blush - Freeform, Breakfast, Cats, Childhood, Children, Clear the table, Clenching sheets, Coffee, Crying, Date Night, Death, Dessert, Dinner, Dirt - Freeform, Dreams, Dress Up, Drinking, Drinks, Eating, Embarrassed, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Evil, Extra Smut, Eyes, F/M, Fair, Family, Fans, Fear, Feet, Filming, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Future, Games, Gates - Freeform, Green Room, Ground, Group chat, Helping, Home, Instagram, Instant chocolate cake, Intentions, Interview, Jinxie, Kidnapping, Kitten, Landlord - Freeform, Make a Wish Foundation, Manager - Freeform, More More Smut, Naughty, Negan's darling, Nervousness, Newbie - Freeform, Nicknames, Oral, Oral Sex, Orange, PAWS, Pajamas, Part Two, Photos, Pixie - Freeform, Pizza, Powdered Sugar, Promises, RV, Replica - Freeform, Ricotta with balsamic berries, Riding, Second Date, Sex, Sexy Time, Shower Sex, Skin, Smut, Social Media, Spoilers, Spoons, Sports Bike, Stalker, Sugar, Table conversations, Talking, Taunting, Tears, Television, Tingles, Tray - Freeform, Twitter, Violence, Virginity, Vodka, Walkers, Wishes, Zombies, afraid, bUBBA - Freeform, baseball bat, bat, bottles, brute force, cakes, celebration, cute couple, cuteness, date, drunk, extra sex, eye fuck, flirt, funnel cakes, goofing off, grown adults, gummy bears, having fun, iced tea, infamous lines, italian restaurant, laughing, lewd act, little pig, meet the parents, meow, more smut, motorcycle, motorhome, movie, negan attire, nonsense conversation, obsessed, pink and black, pink robe, restaurant, romantic, script, season seven, season six, show, smiling, smirking, smut overload, spoil, stage, surprise, talk show, the resident - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: You have been a part of The Walking Dead family for as long as you can remember, the whole cast and crew welcoming you with open arms, instantly making you a part of their family. Now, in season six, the TWD family welcomes a new member - Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, a man whose face you only recognized from the flat screen hanging on your living room wall. But now that your jobs have brought you together, you begin to learn more about the man that was once just a face behind glass, both of you forming a bond beyond scripts and cameras.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For story purposes Jeffrey is single with no kids. 
> 
> Intro chapter
> 
> Italics = filming/acting scenes w/ character names 
> 
> Work title/summary may change

Inhale, exhale, blow, repeat until this death stick between these two fingers is nothing but fine, gray ash that floats with the whistling wind hitting my skin as I casually rest leaning against my trailer on the set of The Walking Dead.    

“You wouldn’t happen to have another one of those would you?” a gruff voice speaks bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn my head towards the voice and witness the newbie – a slender, attractive gentleman with a salt and peppered beard wearing his character’s attire of dark clothing and the red scarf strutting towards me, a charming smile plastered on his face. He leans against the trailer next to me, so now we’re shoulder to shoulder

“You like Marlboro’s?”

He chuckles “I’m a Camel kind of guy but I tolerate Marlboros”

I reach inside my pocket and pull out the packet, opening it. I hold the packet towards him, his thin, long fingers pulling out a single cigarette, placing the butt in between his rosy lips.

“Thanks doll” he reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a lighter, setting fire to the stick, taking three puffs before exhaling, hand inserting the lighter back inside his pants pocket

“You have a lighter but no cigarettes huh?” I joke

“I ran out this morning” he replies with a smirk “What’s a pretty woman like you doing smoking these ugly things anyway?”

“What can I say, I like things that are bad for me” I take a whiff and blow, my eyes sparkling, flirtatiously simpering at the gentleman beside me “So tell me Mr. Morgan, how are you liking your first day on set?”

“Jeffrey, please” he corrects “I fucking love it, it’s fun to play such a bad guy like Negan, you know?”

“Oh, trust me, I know” I scoff with a snigger “I love Negan” finger taps on my cigarette, removing the buildup of ash “Even if he is a bat wielding lunatic”

Jeffrey breaks out in laughter, mouth open showing off his pearly whites “Do you now?”

I nod “Yeah, I even have a replica of Lucille, untouched, still in her box, hanging on the mantle of my fireplace” inhale, exhale, blow “I’m a total Negan fangirl”

“Well shit, so you’re my number one fan then?”

“I’m Negan’s number one fan, although you Mr. Morgan-” emphasis being placed on his name “Are not bad either”

“You’ve seen my work?”

“Indeed I have” one eye shooting him a wink

“What did you think?”

“You were great in everything but I especially really liked you in Solace and Desierto. Heist brought tears to my eyes. Also, kudos on being able to pull off wearing a pink robe on the Good Wife, not a lot of guys look good in pink”

“Are you flirting with me y/n?”

“Whose flirting with who?” Norman questions as he treads towards Jeff and I in his Daryl Dixon attire, covered in dirt and fake blood “What’s going on guys?”

“Y/n was just telling me how good I looked in a pink robe”

I gasp, turning my attention to Norman “I mean, am I lying?”

“Where did ya see him wearing a pink robe?”

“The Good Wife” I respond, hand flicking the cigarette on the dirt, heavy boot crushing it out   

“Oh yeah” Norman snaps his fingers in remembrance “Ya do look good in a pink robe”

Jeff and I break out in amusement, my tongue poking out at Jeffrey in an ‘I told you so’ gesture, his laughter growing infectiously louder

“Alright, I’m flattered then” Jeffery enunciates with a wide smile “The crew still on for drinks later?”

“Yeah man” Norman responds, patting Jeff’s upper arm “We have to celebrate your first day as a complete and utter asshole”

Jeffrey snickers at the comment, turning his focus on me “You’re joining us right y/n?"

“Of course I am, like Norman said, we have to celebrate your first day as a complete and utter asshole. I would never miss a celebration like that.”

“Fuck you guys” Jeffery jokingly and mockingly utters putting out his cigarette, flashing his middle fingers in both our faces, Norman and I guffawing in unison

“Oh come on Jeffrey you know I love you, I am Negan’s biggest fan remember?”

“Alright, everyone, let’s get back to it!” Scott Gimple, the director, shouts “Jeff, Y/n, Norman, we need you guys on set”

“Coming!” Norman walks off on set

“Let’s go Mr. Morgan, you and Lucille ready to bash some heads in?” I tease “I’m sure she’s very thirsty” I sashay away without hearing his response, following behind Norman’s tail, taking my place kneeling down on the dirt next to Michael Cudlitz.

Jeffrey grabs the barb wired baseball bat, Lucille, slinging her on his shoulder as he takes his place inside the RV, winking at me as he walks by.

“Everyone in their places?”

We all nod, getting into character

“Action!” Gimple shouts, Steven Ogg as Simon standing in front of the motorhome

_“Alright, let’s meet the man!” Simon shouts, knocking on the door of the RV, Negan stepping out, a cocky grin proudly plastered on his face_

_“Are we pissing our pants yet?" He questions calmly with an evil undertone "Boy do I have a feeling we’re getting close”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew films part one of the finale for season six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for parts of the dialogue goes to The Walking Dead (S06E16)
> 
> Y/tv/n = Your TV Name

_Negan struts forward, his brown devilish eyes staring us down individually one by one. Like a shark, he smells the blood in the water, feeding off of our fear and helplessness, using it all to his advantage “Yeah, it’s gonna be pee pee pants city here real soon” Casually he strolls up and down the line, eventually halting in front of me but directing his question at the whole group “Which one of you pricks is the leader?”_

_Simon extends his hand pointing at Rick “It’s this one, he’s the guy”_

_With a smug look and cocky grin still plastered on his face, Negan stands in front of Rick, hovering above him tall like the Eiffel Tower “Hi, you’re Rick, right? I’m Negan, and I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is, but I think you’re gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes you are” He flashes his mischievous grin, right now Negan feeling like he was on top of the world, feeling like the lion that finally caught its prey after hours and hours of chasing, finally getting to enjoy the sweet, sweet taste of victory._

Jeffrey continued on and on with his role, spewing his charismatic character’s lines regarding the new world order as I remained still, knelt down and in character, listening intently, watching him work, admiring how well he portrayed my favorite villain, so to speak, his magnificent performance sending shivers running up and down my spine.

_“Today was career day” Negan gets on with his never ending monologue “We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do” He raises his bat, momentarily pointing it at Rick “You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That’s your job. Now I know that is a mighty big, nasty, pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly will”_

My hands run up and down my thighs while Jeffrey spoke, as my character was supposed to be feeling nervous, like her whole world just shattered to bits and pieces right in front of her, deep down fearing that tonight may just well be her last day on earth.

_“You didn’t really think that you were going to get through this without being punished now, did you?”_

Jeffrey scanned his eyes down the line, following the directions of the script, his evil character taking pleasure off the fear we radiated off our bodies like heat, smirking smugly

_“I don’t want to kill you people, just want to make that clear from the get go. I want you to work for me. You can’t do that if you’re dead now can you? I’m not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of ‘em, more than I’m comfortable with. And for that, for that you’re gonna pay. So now, I’m gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you”_

_“They deserved it”_ my character, y/tv/n retorts in a mumble, speaking to herself, head lowered, soft y/e/c tear filled eyes staring at the floor, her hair covering her face.  

_“What was that?” Negan gradually stomps over, one foot after the other kicking up fine dust, until he was standing tall in front of me. He kneels down “You’re going to have to speak up, I didn’t hear what you said”_

_“They deserved it” y/tv/n repeats vehemently through gritted teeth, slightly louder and clearer this time_

_Negan chuckles sarcastically “And you deserve what you have coming to you”_

_I steadily raise my head, my eyes filled with hatred glaring at Negan, silent_

_“What is your name?”_

Following the script, my character continues to glare at Negan silently with squinted eyes

_“What is your name?” he repeats threateningly, gloved hand bringing down Lucille, holding her straight with the fat end flat on the dirt_

_“Y/tv/n”_

_“Y/tv/n” Negan repeats my name with a click of the tongue, his eyes briefly landing on my chest “Pretty name, just like the individual it belongs to”_

_“Screw you”_

_He throws his head back, laughing “Trust me doll, I would love it if you did, but-”_

Now comes the part I wish my character did not have to go through with doing as it is a gesture degrading to any human being, acting or not; spit in Jeffrey’s face

With saliva built in my mouth, I open and fling the substance right in the middle of his features.

_Negan huffs, annoyed, disgusted as he pulls out a handkerchief from his jacket’s pocket, wiping his face clean, snickering as he tosses the handkerchief at my chest, the fabric dropping down to the ground in front of me. Sneering, he stands placing Lucille on his shoulder, eyes focusing on Simon “Feisty one ain’t she Simon?” he chortles, strutting in front of Rick “Rick!” Negan shouts his name with enthusiasm “I want to introduce you and everyone else to someone very, very important” Negan lowers his bat once again, swirling her with just a twist of the wrist “This, this is Lucille, and she…is…awesome” he swiftly moves down the line, gently swinging Lucille, left and right in front of our faces in a threatening manner “All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor”_

Michael raises taller on his knees next to me as Jeffrey stands in front of him, peering down. He raises his ungloved hand, running it over his beautiful beard, simpering 

_“I gotta shave this shit” Negan comments, shooting a quick glance at one of his men_

In that moment, hearing that line, I was struggling to stay in character as I wanted to let out the laugh I was forcing myself to hold in by biting down on my tongue, literally. But, luckily, I was able to still stay in character as Jeffrey went down the lineup, doing his bit with Chandler, afterwards continuing to tease and taunt us with no end, on, and on and on until it was time to finally pick the victim.

_“Do not make me kill the little future serial killer, don’t make it easy on me” Negan comments in reference to Rick coming to the defense of his son, Carl “I gotta pick somebody. Everybody’s at the table waiting for me to order” he puckers his lips, whistling in tune, dark boots strutting down the line, his gloved hand holding Lucille down at his side “I simply cannot decide” Negan momentarily turns his back, scratching his head in thought “I got an idea” once again facing us, he raises Lucille and points her directly in front of Rick’s face “Eeny”_

Jeffrey casually strolls down the lineup, smirking a little wider than usual each time he pointed Lucille in my face, me struggling to not smirk back at him as I, of course, was supposed to be terrified and afraid for my life, internally begging, pleading to walk out of this alive  

_“It” Negan speaks the last word of the eeny meeny miny moe nursery rhyme, his bat pointing directly into face of the poor soul unfortunate enough to have to feel the wrath of his barb wired bat Lucille “Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we’ll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry hell, you’re all gonna be doing that” He raises Lucille high above his head and, with all his force, strikes her down hard right in the center of the victims head, blood oozing down their face “Oh! Look at that, taking it like a champ!” Negan taunts, raising his precious weapon high above his head once again striking her down on top the victims skull with brute force_

“Cut!” Scott Gimple shouts “That was good, we'll take a quick break and get ready to film the next part”

Jeffrey hands Lucille off to the prop master and inches closer to me extending his hand out to which I grab, helping me up

“Thank you, Mr. Morgan. I’m sorry I had to spit in your face like that, I hope it wasn’t too much”

“Of course, my mother raised me to be a gentleman” he speaks with a smile that shines brighter than the stars “Please, not like I didn’t know that part was coming, so don’t worry about, I’m sure an asshole like Negan deserves it” he waves his hand, brushing off the thought “Also, call me Jeffrey, no need to keep being formal”

“Alright” my lips reciprocating the simper “Jeffrey”

“That’s more like it, sweetheart” his hand patting my shoulder “So tell me, what did you think of my portrayal of your favorite character?”

“Spot on” I raise both my thumbs “I got chills!”

Jeffrey lowers his head shyly, chuckling “Thank you, that really means a lot coming from Negan’s number one fan”

Now I chuckle “Well, I only speak the truth” I reach in my pocket and pull out my packet of cigarettes, swiftly shaking the box in front of his face “You up for another smoke before we start filming again, or are you a one cigarette a day kind of smoker?”

Jeffrey cocks his lips into a wide smile “I’m always up for a smoke with a beautiful woman, darling”

I snicker pulling out a cigarette, handing it to him “You’re always up for a smoke with a beautiful woman, huh?” my lips inquire slowly “Whose the one flirting with who now….Jeffrey?” his name as sweet as sugar nonchalantly pouring from my lips, fingers taking out another cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew films part two of the finale for season six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for dialogue goes to The Walking Dead (S07E01)

Fake blood oozed down Michael’s face as he proudly stood tall while still kneeling and glared at Jeffrey square in the eyes, ready for his character to meet his end.

_"Suck…my…nuts” Abraham proudly muttered beside me. Negan raises his bat high in the air and strikes Abraham down repeatedly, Lucille’s rough impact causing Abraham to turn into a man with no face, unrecognizable, his head now nothing but mush._

_Screams and cries rang out like banshees as we all stared at the lifeless body before us, our bodies sweating and shaking in fear, we were terrified, more so now than when we were first surrounded._

My character’s clothes were covered in splatters of Michael’s character’s fake blood, her hand on her stomach, feeling weak and nauseous, struggling to hold down her lunch as she watched on.

_“Did you hear that, he said ‘suck my nuts!’” Negan sneers, giggling, bringing Lucille down, striking Abraham like thunder a few more times, now only torturing us for his sick personal gratification “Oh, my goodness!” he chortles, glancing at the blood covered bat in his hands, strands of skin hanging down from the metal of the barb wire “Look at this!” Negan flings his bat, streaks of red landing on Rick’s cheek “You guys, look at my dirty girl”_

Y/tv/n angrily stares at the wooden instrument that Jeffrey proudly held with his leather covered hand, showing it off to everyone, proud of his work, dark boots lumbering closer until he was standing in front of Christian, Lucille pointed directly inches away from her sullen face

_“Sweetheart, lay your eyes on this”_

_Rosita remained silent, ignoring the monster hovering above her_

_“Oh, damn-” Negan alternates Lucille, pointing her at Abraham’s body and Rosita “Were you, were you together? That sucks but if you were, you should know there was a reason for all of this. Red? Hell, he was, is, and will ever be Red_. _He just took one, or six, or seven for the team! So take a damn look” he orders, shoving Lucille in front of her face “Take a damn look!”_

After that line was spoken, the whole cast and crew knew what was coming next and we were excited, me more than others, struggling to keep a smile from forming on my face.

_Daryl pounces from his position on the dirt, taking a big swing, right hooking Negan square in the jaw._

_“Daryl!” Y/tv/n shouts his name, fearful that his actions may not go unpunished_

_A few of Negan’s men step forward, tackling Daryl face first into the ground._

_“No!” Negan shouts with force, threateningly pointing Lucille down towards Daryl “No, no” with a smug grin plastered on his face, Negan raises his hand and runs his fingers where Daryl’s fist made contact “That? Oh my, that-” he kneels in front of Daryl “Is a no no. The whole thing. Not one bit of that shit flies here!”_

Austin Amelio steps out from the shadows with Daryl’s crossbow in hand ready to fire, his character impatiently waiting for Negan to say the word

_“You want me to do it?” Dwight questioned “Right here”_

_Negan wraps his finger around Daryl’s dark strands “Nah” he denies “Nah, you don’t kill that, not until you try a little”_

_Negan stands back on his feet as his men dragged Daryl across the dirt, tossing him back in line like a piece of trash._

_“And anyway” Negan mutters coolly “That’s not how it works. Now I already told you people, first one’s free, then what’d I say? I said I will shut that shit down!” he shouts angrily, face beet red, referring to earlier in the lineup when Glenn came to his wife’s aid, Negan threatening to Lucille her, claiming he should take her out of her misery because she looked shitty “No exceptions” he smirks, once again calm “Now, I don’t know what kind of lying assholes you’ve been dealing with but I’m a man of my word, first impressions are important. I need you to know me. So-” Negan raises Lucille, staring at her “Back to it!” Glenn becoming Negan’s second victim, meeting the same fate as Abraham, Lucille ramming twice down on his head._

I screamed at the unexpected attack, of course in character, but inside marveled and slightly jealous at the artistic ability of the makeup crew, spending hours and hours on Steven alone just to have the indentation in the middle of his head from Lucille’s agonizing contact, along with the eye that dangled from his socket.

_Glenn, barely alive, lifts himself up, gurgling, almost choking on his own blood. He turns, facing his wife, struggling to speak_

_Negan leans forward, with hands clasped behind his back. Holding a bloody Lucille he grins, overly amused at Glenn’s new look, so to speak “Buddy, are you still there? I just don’t know, it seems like you’re trying to speak but you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so hard your eyeball just popped out, and it is gross as shit!” he jeers, poking fun_

_“Maggie, I’ll find you” Glenn promises reassuringly to his crying wife_

Tears stream down my face at those four words, y/tv/n feeling awful for Lauren’s character as she not only lost the man she loved most, but she lost the father to her unborn child

_“Oh, oh hell, I can see this is hard on you guys” Negan mutters sympathetically “I am sorry, I truly am. But I did say it, no exceptions!”_

_Hysterical cries rang out as Negan swung Lucille on the side of Glenn’s head, treating it like a baseball, knocking him down, continuing to repeatedly beat him in the same manner he did Abraham._

_“You bunch of pussies” he takes another swing “I’m just getting started” and another, Glenn’s hand twitching up beside his head as a sign of life, regardless that it would soon fade “Lucille is thirsty” Negan giddily enunciates “She is a vampire bat!”_

Tingles crept in between my legs, unexpectedly slightly turned on at Jeffrey delivering such amusing lines, the tingling sensation growing more and more as the scenes progressed through the remainder of the night into morning where his character stepped it up torturing Andrew and Chandler to no end, Negan making Rick his bitch, a crying mess, helpless, even taking away one of his most valuable, trusted fighters – Daryl – being the cherry to top off the sundae.

 _“Welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry shits! I’m gonna leave you a truck, keep it, use it to cart up all the crap you’re gonna find me. We’ll be back for our first offering in one week. Until then, ta-ta”_   

Jeffrey spoke his last lines, walking off set, Andrew and the rest of us having our moment, gathering ourselves, relieved that we are still alive but, at the same time, knowing that this ordeal we now find ourselves in is far from over.

“Cut!” Gimple calls as Andrew finished off the remainder of the scene “Wonderful job everyone, we sure finished off season six with a bang, I’d say”

Another successful season was definitely something to be proud of I told myself as I made my way back to my trailer, cleaning myself off of the dirt and artificial blood, changing into my regular clothes, a knock coming at my door as I buckled my jeans

“It’s open”

The door swings open, Jeffrey stepping in still in his Negan attire, a soft smile on his face “Hey”

“Hey” I reciprocate the gesture and smile at him twice as wide and genuine “Great job on your first day by the way”

“Thank you, likewise, your performance was amazing as usual”

"I appreciate the compliment" I nod in acknowledgement, jokingly commenting on his attire “They’re letting you keep the Negan attire?”

Jeffrey lowers his head, glancing down at the red scarf, black leather jacket, and gray jeans with the heavy boots, chuckling “I wish. I didn’t bother to go change, just came straight to you after speaking with Greg”

My head lowers coyly, eyes staring at the floor, hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear “Well-” I lift my eyes, y/e/c beauties glancing at him under thick, long, lashes “I’m glad you did” I simper “Ready to celebrate your successful first day as the most hated and loved villain on television?”

“Shit, ready as I’ll ever be. I’m looking forward to it”

“It’ll be fun”

“Oh, I know that” Jeffrey raises his hand running it over his fiercely salt and peppered beard “I guess I should go change and take this attire back to wardrobe before I get a mouthful” he cracks jokingly “I’ll see you soon y/n” his gorgeous brown eye winking in my direction, that gruff yet smooth voice of his was enough to make my cheeks blush but, fortunately, he was already out the door, saving me the embarrassment.  


	4. Chapter 4

Food and drinks covered the table whole as the cast and half the crew sat around cracking jokes and sharing stories. All in all having fun, even making a few fans happy by signing a few autographs and taking pics.

“Alright” Norman tapped his glass with the fork, grabbing everyone’s undivided attention “I just want to take this moment to formally and properly welcome my long-time friend and brother-” he places his hand on Jeffrey’s shoulder “To the crew. Hate it or love it, you’re officially one of us now” he jokes, raising his glass in the air “Here’s to one of the biggest assholes to ever grace a television screen”

Everyone at the table raises their glass, cheering and laughing. I lean in closer to Jeffrey’s ear, his intoxicating cologne making my sense of smell run wild “Welcome to The Walking Dead family” we clink glasses, Jeffrey with a wide smile inches his lips closer to my ear, whispering, his hot breath warm against my skin

“Thank you, sweetheart, I appreciate that”

“Also-” Norman continues “I think it’s important that we also acknowledge the fact that because of this asshole, whose character we all grew to hate-” his finger pointing at Jeffrey who broke out in hysterical laughter

“Fuck, speak for yourself brother” Jeffrey interjects shooting me a quick glance, winking, knowing how strong my love for his character really is  

Norman chortles, continuing with his speech “We will no longer get to work with two amazing actors and people, Steven and Michael. We will definitely miss Glenn and Abraham, you are loved. It was a pleasure working alongside you guys. To Glenn and Abraham”

“To Glenn and Abraham” The rest of the table repeats, wrapping Steven and Michael in a million hugs

Jeffrey reaches inside his pocket pulling out his cellphone, placing it on camera “Alright, everyone, this is an important moment to be remembered so smile you sorry shits”

Guffawing, we all inch closer together, Jeffrey snapping the selfie, Norman following suit with his own phone as well.

“You up for a one on one selfie y/n?”

“Of course” I nod

Jeffrey wraps his long, slender arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him “Smile”

I flash my pearly whites, Jeffrey doing the same as he clicks to take the photo, Norman photobombing at the last minute, his tongue poking out by Jeffrey’s cheek

“Alright, that didn’t fucking count” Jeffrey chuckles “Let’s take another one” We stay in the same pose as he clicks, finally capturing the photo he wanted

“Well don’t delete the first one” I comment “It’s funny”

“You like funny huh y/n?” Jeffrey readies his cell camera for another photo “Let’s do funny” He points two fingers above my head, giving me bunny ears, his tongue poking out, eyes cockeyed staring at his nose. He presses the round button at the bottom, snapping the photo that caught me laughing hysterically because of his silliness.

“You guys are such fucking dorks” Comments Norman jokingly

“Says the asshole who looked like he was going to lick my face clean” Jeffrey retorts, his comeback only causing Norman to once again stick out his tongue and actually run it upwards along Jeffrey’s cheek

Jeffrey grabs a hold of his napkin, rubbing off the remnants of Norman’s saliva “Norman, what the fuck man?”

“Get a room you two” Danai remarks jocularly sipping on her beer

“Speaking of rooms” Greg interposes “I am rather tired, so I am heading off to the hotel to get some shut eye and I think you should all do the same” his request directed to everyone but his eyes glaring at Norman, Jeffrey, and I with raised brows, hand taking out his wallet “This gathering was on me, I’m paying so don’t any of you try to stop me or I’ll break your fingers off” he inserts the money inside the folio, handing it off to the waitress

We all cackle in unison, thanking him    

“Oh come on, Greg, sleep is for the weak man” Norman smirks, taking a sip of his wine “We still got a whole day to waste away”

Greg playfully flips Norman off, walking out, a few of the cast and crew members shortly following behind.

“Well the party doesn’t have to end here” I speak, smirking coyly at Norman and Jeff

“What do you have in mind?” Jeff inquires with a twinkle in his pools of brown orbs

“Gathering in my room – drinks, maybe some music, tv – just three friends hanging out. You guys down?”

“Fuck yeah, I’m down for that” Norman giddily responds, standing

“Jeffrey?”

“Yeah, count me in”

Together we exit the bar and make our way over to the hotel where a majority of the cast and crew was staying in, Norman and Jeffrey included.

“Here we are” I insert my card, opening the door to reveal a tan colored room with a chandelier hanging above a large bed with burgundy colored sheets and pillows. A large painting of the sea hangs high behind the bed. Across from the bed is a dresser, flat screen tv hangs on the wall above that. Adding to the beauty are the large glass doors leading out to the balcony where one is able to oversee the beauty that is Atlanta, a table and spinning chair next to that, flat against the wall next to the dresser.   

“Room three eighteen” Jeffrey enunciates the number as if somehow trying to store it in his memory

“Yeah” I snicker “You guys up for some vodkas?” I make my way over to the fridge pulling out a clear bottle of Absolut, pouring it into three glasses that rested on top of the fridge, handing one to Jeffrey and the other to Norman

“Thanks” Jeffrey takes a small sip “Mind if we sit out in the balcony?”

“No, not at all. You guys go ahead, I’ll be right there”

Jeff and Norman step out with drinks in hand. I open the fridge and pull out a bag of gummy bears, inserting a few into my glass, joining Jeff and Norman outside with glass and bottle in hand, placing the bottle in the center of the circular table. 

“What is that?” Norman questions pointing to my glass

“Gummy bears. I’m sorry, would you guys like some?”

“No, thanks” They reply in unison

I pull out a red gummy bear and bite off its head

“Murderer” Jeffrey jokes, sipping on his vodka

“Says the asshole who bashed two of my friends heads in” I gasp, my hand playfully punching his upper arm

“She got you on that one, man” Norman mutters, taking my side

“Yeah but she still loves me though, isn’t that right y/n?”

“If you are Negan then, yes, that’s right”

“We are all Negan, sweetheart” Jeffrey coos “Isn’t that right Norman?”

Norman scoffs “Fuck off man, never, I’ll be damned to ever say I’m that asshole”

“Hey” I elongate defensively “That asshole happens to be my favorite so watch your mouth Reedus” the tip of my shoe hitting on his calf beneath the table

“Ow, no need for violence y/n”

I raise my middle finger, flipping Norman off “It was one little tap, you big baby”

Jeffrey grabs the bottle, refilling his glass “You guys excited for next season?”

“Hell yeah” I finish the remainder of my drink, now ridding of the colorful gummy bears, slowly, one by one

“We have yet to get our scripts but Greg gave me a few spoilers about what to expect”

“And what are we to expect Jeffrey?”

“Well, y/n, you and I, my dear, have a scene, just us two alone, when I come and pay Alexandria a little visit”

“And what happens?” I question curiously, now impatient to wait until the script is in my hands  or in my inbox

Jeffrey wiggles his brows, bringing the brim of the glass close to his lips, taking a sip “Can’t spoil any more than that, you’ll just have to wait and read all about it”

“Negan hits and tries to make a move on me doesn’t he, maybe asks me to join his harem of wives?”

“Oh, you would love that, wouldn’t you y/n?”

I flip Norman off for the second time “Screw you Dixon” Norman chuckling at my use of his character’s last name

“Maybe” Jeffrey answers with a shrug of the shoulders “Maybe not”

“Tease” I retort, eating my last gummy bear, refilling the glass with the clear, alcoholic liquid

“No teasing, I just think it will be more fun when you find out for yourself”

“Screw Negan and his harem, what the hell happens to me?”

“Now you, I definitely cannot spoil because holy shit!”

“How in the hell did you get Greg to give you these spoilers?” I inquire with a slight hint of jealousy

“Greg and I were just having a casual conversation and I just happened to ask him if he knew what we were to expect for next season”

“Alright, well-” I raise my glass “Here’s to another season. We’re still going strong”

“Amen to that” Norman adds in

“Right on” Jeffrey follows, all of us clinking each other’s glasses, downing the drinks in one shot

My hand slams the glass on the table, placing my focus on Jeffrey “Hey, mind if I see those pictures from the bar on your phone?” I question as just a ploy to invade his contacts

“Sure” Jeffrey pulls out his cell, opening the gallery, handing it to me.

I exit the gallery and open his contacts, adding myself as just another name and number among hundreds, opening the gallery back up once finished, handing the phone back to him “Hey, do me a favor and message me those?”

“Of course doll, what’s your nu-” he pauses, smiling once he catches my name in his contacts “Smooth y/n”

“What’s smooth?” Norman slurs, slightly drunk

“Y/n being sneaky, adding her sweet digits on my phone”

“Well-” I cock a single brow “You never know when you might need to use it” my tone soft and flirtatious, keeping myself from shooting him a wink

“You two clearly have the fucking hots for each other, my stomach’s getting nauseous just listening to you flirt back and forth”

“We don’t” I counter “And your stomach is getting nauseous because you drank too much”

“Yeah man, you look like you’re going to pass out. Come on, let’s lie you down” Jeffrey stands, helping Norman up, walking him towards the bed

I wait, filling my glass, slowly getting tipsy with each small sip, Normans assumption of Jeffrey and I having the hots for each other running crazily in my head.

Shaking my noggin, I wave off the idea even though, deep down, I know he wasn’t wrong. I have the hots for Jeffrey Dean Morgan and I have had them since the very beginning.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Jeffrey go on their first date filled with nothing but cute, mushy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my wonderful readers wanting a threesome, I would have to politely decline doing that kind of smut mainly because of my own selfish personal reasons, but I did have Norman bring up the subject briefly in the group chat as to not dismiss it entirely ;)
> 
> I had to change a very small part in this. It does not change the rest of the chapter or story though ;)

Heavy eyelids squinted open at the sound of vibrations coming from the nightstand, y/e/c shiny orbs scanning the room with blurry vision to find it empty and quiet, cold, the brisk air covering my soft skin in goose pimples

Groaning, I lift myself up and restore my vision, one hand rubbing over still tired eyes as the other grabbed my cell from the nightstand, finger tapping on the text message to see the photos Jeffrey sent me from the bar, along with a group chat already in progress, joining in

 

**Group Chat**

To: Y/n, Norman

**Jeffrey:**

You guys, was last night fucking fun or what?

**  
Norman:**

What are you talking about, I wasn’t even  
awake for a majority of it

 

Last night was fun but what the hell is up  
with you guys just leaving me as if I was a  
freaking one night stand? I woke up to an  
empty room

**Jeffrey:**

Sweetheart, I had to leave because a certain  
asshole threw up all over my shirt in the  
middle of the night

 

Ew, that’s why my room reeks of vomit?

**Norman:**

I had to throw up somewhere man, didn’t  
want to ruin the sheets. Also, y/n, you need to have sex  
for it to be a one night stand

 

**Jeffrey:**

*Middle finger emoji* He’s right

 

Whatever, fuck both of you guys

**Norman:**

Speaking of fucking, I’m always down for a three some

 

No *hand stop emoji*

**Norman:**

Why not y/n?

 

Because I don’t want to be banged by two guys, or  
even banged by one while sucking the other one off.

**Norman:**

What if it’s two girls and one guy?

 

Still no.

**Norman:**

Aw, you’re not very adventurous y/n

 

I’m plenty adventurous, just with one guy

**Norman:**

Jeff, where do you stand on this?

 

Don’t bring Jeffrey into this just so he can pick your side

**Jeffrey:**

Actually, brother, I’m with y/n on this one.  
Sex is great but I would much rather prefer to enjoy it  
with one person.

 

*kiss face emoji*

**Norman:**

*eye roll emoji* You two didn’t fuck last night while I was knocked out

did you?

 

.......................

**Norman:**

Holy shit, you did?

**  
Jeffrey:**

No we didn’t, stop messing with him y/n

 

*tear laughing emoji* But it’s so fun

**Norman:**

*middle finger emoji* with all sincerity, screw you guys.  
I have to get going and take a shower. Made plans with  
Steven, Sonequa, Danai and Michael for later. Peace *peace emoji*

 

Alright, have fun you big goofball!

**Jeffrey:**

Later brother

 

Norman left the conversation

**Jeffrey:**

You have any plans for today y/n?

 

I don’t, what do you have in mind?

**Jeffrey:**

Your question implies you want to spend your day  
with me, do you?

 

Yes, Jeff, I do

**Jeffrey:**

*grin emoji* Andrew told me about this fair, you down?

 

Yes, I’m down. Stop by my room

around three?

**Jeffrey:**

Will do sweetheart. It’s a date then *wink emoji*

 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, you slick son of a bitch

**Jeffrey:**

Well actually darling, you initiated it to this point

*tongue out emoji* Ta-ta for now precious

 

Jeffrey left the conversation

 

I turn off my phone and head over to the dresser, pulling out the clothes to wear for this so called date – a Céline tank top shirt with black leggings and Nike sneakers – all laid out on the bed and ready to be worn.

It would be a lie to say I wasn’t a little bit excited, lip lines creeping upwards into a smile, cute little scenarios of what could happen running in my head as I grabbed my towel and headed into the restroom for a quick shower.  

Stepping out, I put on my clothes and pretty myself up in the bathroom mirror, letting my hair hang freely down my back in wavy strands.

Satisfied, I enter back into the big room and grab my cell seeing it was already two, chuckling at how quickly time flies, finger tapping on the text message, y/e/c eyes staring at the photos once again, sighing once a loud knock came at the door.

“Who is it?” I call out, too lazy to deal with anyone who isn’t Jeffrey

“It’s Jeff darling”

Speak of the devil, I place my phone in my pocket and open the door to find Jeffrey leaning against the frame in casual clothes of a white t-shirt and jeans, his slender arms covered by his black leather jacket.

“Jeffrey” I greet with a simper “You’re early”

“I know sweetheart but you just make it so difficult to stay away” he speaks smoothly as his brown orbs skim slowly down my figure

Shades of pink creep unto my cheeks, hand bashfully tucking a strand of hair behind my ear “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not” I tease, eyes glancing down at his empty hands “No flower?”

“No I’m dead serious beautiful and, as for the flower, I’m saving that for our next date”

“You already have a next date planned when we haven’t even started this one yet?”  

“I do but it can only happen if you’re agreeable to it, sweetheart” he raises his brow, sharp tongue clicking against his pearly whites 

I smirk, nodding my head “Well, let’s see how this one goes yeah?”

“I have no objections to that”

“Great, you ready to go now since you’re here?”

“I am” he nods “Our ride is waiting outside” his finger points down my body “You look beautiful by the way”

“Thank you” I grab my purse and lock the door behind me, placing my card inside my pocket “You don’t look so bad yourself Mr. Morgan” Jeffrey chuckles placing his hand on the small of my back as we head out to the car that was waiting, taking us on a two hour ride to the fair, colorful and bright like bursting fireworks.

“Finally here. What would you like to do first y/n?”

“Are you hungry?” I question tugging down on his arm

“A little” He smirks “Are you?”

“Yes, I have yet to eat something”

“What are you in the mood for?”

I tap my index finger in the middle of my chin in thought “Oh, I don’t know, funnel cakes?”

“I can go for some funnel cakes” Jeffrey grabs a hold of my hand casually walking with me to a large tent, ‘Concession’ written in bubble letters straight across the top

“Two funnel cakes please”

“Holy shit” the food vendor gasps once lifting her head from whatever was keeping her occupied, her hand over her mouth in surprise “You-You’re Jeffrey Dean Morgan and You-” her finger pointing at me “You’re y/n y/l/n right?”

Jeffrey and I turn our heads, briefly glancing at each other before placing our focus back on the young lady

“Yes” replies Jeffrey modestly “Yes, we are”

“I have to say, Mr. Morgan, I was just so excited to find out you would be playing Negan, I absolutely love him in the comics. You are just amazing” She compliments, cackling nervously 

“Thank you darling”

“And you Ms. y/l/n, I have loved y/tv/n since the very beginning. She is so bad ass”

“Thank you” I acknowledge, graciously accepting her compliment “Look, my apologies if I come off as rude but can you please be gracious and get us two funnel cakes with powdered sugar?”

“Oh, of course, I am so sorry, coming right up” she apologizes as she places two funnel cakes on foam plates, sliding them in front of us on top of the wooden top.

“Thank you, how much is it?”

“Oh no, Mr. Morgan, for you two it’s free”

“No” Jeffrey waves away her suggestion “I insist on paying, how much darling?”

“Thre-Three fifty”

Jeffrey pulls out his wallet, giving the young lady the money

“Thank you Mr. Morgan. I-I’m sorry to ask but before you go would it be alright if I take a photo with the both of you?”

“Sure” Jeffrey and I utter in unison

“What is your name?” I question

“Charlene”

“Charlene?”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Okay, well get in here Charlene”

Excitedly, Charlene hands her phone to a co-worker, getting in between Jeffrey and I, smiling big as the individual snapped the photo

“Thank you guys so much, this means a lot, really. I hope you both have a wonderful time here”

“Oh, we plan to darling” Jeffrey gives her a warm hug “Thank you”

“Can I get a hug from you too, Ms. y/l/n?”

“Yes” I elongate with a singsong voice, wrapping my arms around Charlene tight

“Again, thank you guys so much, my day has been made”

“No, thank you sweetheart” I counter “Enjoy the rest of your day okay?”

“Yes ma’am”

Jeffrey and I grab our cakes, walking and eating at the same time, taking in the scenery.

“So-” I pause, breaking out in hysterical laughter as Jeffrey takes a huge bite, the parts around his lips covered in powdered sugar

“What y/n?”

“You look like an extra in Scarface”

He raises his hand wiping around his mouth “Alright, let’s see you take a bite”

“Sure, will do” I grab the cake and place it in between my teeth, biting off a small piece “See?”

“You call that a bite? Come on y/n, you can do better than that”

I crease my brows, jokingly angrily glaring up at Jeffrey, taking another bite, a bigger one this time, Jeffrey breaking out in laughter

“What Jeff, now I look like the extra in Scarface?”

“Oh, yeah, baby”

“Well, I’m actually flattered because Scarface happens to be one of my favorite movies so-” I poke out my tongue eliciting a giggle from the tall handsome man walking beside me

“Really?”

“Yeah, say hello to my little friend” I mimic the infamous line as best as I was able to in Tony Montana’s Cuban accented voice, Jeffrey cackling as usual  

“You’re adorable” he cutely boops my nose with his finger

“Thank you, I guess”

Smirking, Jeffrey grabs my now empty plate tossing it in the trash with his “Come on” his hand firmly wrapping around my wrist, walking

“Where are you dragging me off to Jeff?”

“The games” he answers, letting go of my wrist once we come to a booth with stacked up silver bottles

“Hello sir” The gentleman in the stripped hat and attire greets “Want to play, win something for your beautiful lady here?”

My insides fluttered as Jeffrey didn’t bother to correct the gentleman’s assumption of us being a couple, instead agreeing to play the game and win me a prize, number one being a giant teddy bear

“Jeffrey”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

I inch closer, my lips by his ear “You know these games are all fixed right?”

“Fixed or not, I’m fucking winning you something y/n” Jeffrey turns his focus back on the gentleman “How much?

“Five dollars”

Jeffrey pulls out his wallet, paying the gentleman, inserting the wallet back in his pocket “How many tries man?”

“Three tries sir”

“Alright, give me the balls”

The gentleman hands Jeffrey the baseballs, lining them up in front of him. He grabs one ball and gets in pitching position. Bringing his arm back, he swings forward with force, the ball slipping from his fingers only making contact with the one bottle at the very top.

“That’s alright sir, you have two more tries”

Jeff grabs the other ball, breathing, mentally readying himself. He throws the ball with strength, only hitting two

“Final try sir”

Picking up the final ball, he rotates it in his hand a few times before holding it in front of my face

“Jeffrey, wha-”

“Blow on it” he orders “For good luck”

“Wow, you really want to get me this teddy bear huh?” I inhale and blow out a good amount of air through my nostrils and puckered lips

“Well, a beautiful girl like you deserves the world but I have yet to figure out how to get that so, until I do, a giant teddy bear will suffice”

Tears pricked my eyes as I watched on, Jeffrey tossing the final ball, all the cans magically going down.

Feeling nothing but happiness soar through me I yelp in excitement, giddily jumping in place as the gentleman grabbed the giant teddy bear, handing it to Jeffrey who handed it to me “For you y/n”

"Third times a charm" I grab the teddy bear, enormously heavy for a person of my stature, struggling to hold it “Thank y-”

Jeffrey cuts me off with his lips so soft and sweet, interlocking them with those of my own, making this our first kiss under a beautiful purple, blue and orange colored sky, sparks immediately flying high above us, my stomach swarming with butterflies too many to count.

He breaks away with his hand still on my neck, right under my jaw, his thumb rubbing back and forth against my skin “I-” his forehead lands on top of mine, round beautiful orbs staring intently into my soul “I really like you y/n”

“I really like you too Jeffrey” I admit ever so softly so only he can hear

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page” he smirks, placing another, longer kiss on my lips.

Breaking the kiss he pulls out his phone urging me to provide him with a selfie of just me and the teddy, he, eventually taking one as well for me because, why not?

After all, today was a moment to be remembered for all of eternity. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has breakfast with the women of TWD and her and Jeffrey go on a second date at an Italian restaurant where y/n gets a little naughty recreating a certain scene from The Good Wife ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter ;)
> 
> Sadly, no Norman in this chapter (just a mention) but he will be in the next one
> 
> I just finished this at 3:50 in the morning and am really tired to proofread it so, if there are any mistakes, please just ignore them and I'll eventually fix them once I give this a read through with a clear head.

Living, laughing, loving life, this sunny morning belonged to the beauties of The Walking Dead.

“I’m pretty excited for this photoshoot” Christian began as she took a bite of her buttered toast “It’s not my first but for some reason it still feels like a big deal to me, you know?”

“What is it for again?” I question interested, my phone vibrating on top of the table next to me, eyes sneaking a peek at the rectangular screen, a preview of Jeffrey’s text message just waiting to be opened

“Esquire”

“Oh, my girl for Esquire, that’s what’s up!” Danai raises her hand high, Christian fiving it

“Yeah, tha-” another vibration, another text from Jeffrey “I’m sorry” I apologize for my rudeness, not able to wait any longer, dying to see what he wrote past the mini preview on the lock screen

 

**Jeffrey**

I had fun last night

 Is it too soon to have a second date tonight?

I had fun too, and not at all,  
what do you have planned?

Dinner at eight?

Yes! *grin emoji*

Perfect, wear something nice *wink emoji*  

Don’t I always?

Turning off the phone, I rest it on top of the table, my focus now back on the ladies

“I know who that is” Sonequa mutters through pursed lips “That’s Jeffrey isn’t it y/n?”

I scoff, hiding it through a chuckle “So what if it is?”

Lauren gasps, her hand resting on my forearm “Are you guys together, you two would seriously make the cutest couple!”

“No, we’re not necessarily together” I respond, unsure where Jeff and I actually stand at this point. Sure we kissed three times – twice at the fair and once in front of my door – but does that really make us a so called couple?

“That’s not what the gossip is” Christian counters “It’s all over twitter and TMZ”

“What gossip?” Melissa queries, joining in on the conversation

“Yeah, what gossip?” I second, face painted in curiosity

“You and Jeffrey caught smooching” Christian puckers her lips, teasingly blowing me imaginary kisses “You two looked so cute with that giant teddy bear”

The other girls place their hands on their hearts, their lips mouthing an ‘aw’ in unison

My eyes roll dramatically “Alright, we went on a date at the fair and we did share a kiss ok, is that really a big deal?”

“Did you guys-”

“No” I interject with a shake of the head, well aware of what Sonequa was implying, my phone once again vibrating

“Don’t leave your man hanging y/n” Alanna bugs, my eyes rolling as my hand picks up the phone reading Jeffrey’s text

 

**Jeffrey**

Indeed you do, mouth watering

Stop it, you’re making me blush in front  
of my friends Mr. Morgan

 *laugh emoji* I’ll leave you be then so you can enjoy time  
with your friends sweetheart….I’ll see you tonight

Looking forward to it *wink emoji*  
*thumbs up emoji*

“Too personal to spill the convo details with your girls y/n?” Lauren inquires, her hands under her chin holding her head up, thick eye lashes batting flirtatiously

Sneering, I place my phone back on the table, y/e/c eyes glancing at Lauren sitting across from me “No, nothing you won’t soon find out from gossip sites anyway I’m sure. Jeffrey and I are going on a second date tonight”

“Yes!” Sonequa shouts excitedly, Danai next to me raising her glass of strawberry smoothie  

“To the cutest couple, Jeff and Y/n”

Laughter erupts from my core “We are not a couple, you guys”

“Not yet you aren’t” Sonequa retorts “But you will be”

“Alright, can we change the subject, please?” I suggest annoyed, pouring more syrup on my half-finished pancakes

“Sure y/n” Melissa acknowledges “Any of you ladies have any events going on, besides Christian and her photoshoot?”

“I have an appearance on Conan in four weeks” Danai responds, answering the question

“Jeffrey and I-” I pause, hesitating to continue with my thought

“You and Jeffrey what y/n?” Lauren pushes with a look of amusement

I inhale, the fresh air exhaling from my body with a sigh “I forgot until now that Jeffrey and I have an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel in two weeks”

“Exciting” Danai coos “You know he is definitely going to ask about you and Jeff right?”

“I know” I acknowledge with a huff, finishing my plate clean “But I’m excited though”

“Now that is a talk show I can’t wait to watch” Sonequa chuckles with a raise of her perfectly thin shaped brows

“Alright” I stand with phone in hand, playfully spinning my eyes in a sarcastic circle “I don’t mean to cut this breakfast short, but I have to get going, I have errands to run”

“Oh come on y/n” Lauren pleads with a pouted lower lip, her charm almost working but not quite

“No, I’m sorry. I really have to get going but we’ll meet up again soon, maybe with Ann next time”

“Alright” Melissa waves “Go ahead”

The lines of my lips swiftly curving in a wide grin “Alright, love you guys”

“Yeah, yeah” dismisses Christian with a wave of her hand “We love you too”

I walk away, Danai’s voice shouting “Have a good date!”

“Oh, I definitely plan to!” my voice responds loudly as I continue to walk, Lauren and Christian chuckling behind me

Turning on the phone, I open the message app and send Jeff a reply as I enter inside the car, the driver taking me to my requested locations

 

**Jeffrey**

Hello again

It’s me

I love that song *laugh emoji* but, just curious,  
where are you taking me?

That is a surprise darling

Oh, come on

You’re the impatient type aren’t you?

Is that a turn off for you?

No, not at all, we actually have something in common  
*wink emoji*

Is Scarface one of your favorite movies?

Yes

Then that makes two things that we have in common

I love Adele’s song as well

Three things we have in common

Lol, are you still at breakfast with the rest  
of the women?

No, I left early to go buy a new dress  
and pretty myself up. If I still have  
some time left, then I plan to get some extra  
sleep in. What are you doing by the way?

Currently?

Yes

Talking with this beautiful girl I work with who  
goes by the name of y/n y/l/n

Ha fucking ha, you big dork, seriously though

I just got back from bike riding with Norman,  
now just lying in bed with the TV on to some  
random infomercial talking about some fucking  
non-stick cooking pot

 

*tear laughing emoji* bike riding though? I want to go  
bike riding

You want to go bike riding y/n?

Yeah, Jeff, I want to go bike riding, that’s what I said

Do you own a bike?

No, I was hoping to ride on yours

Yeah, baby, you can ride my bike

Well, technically you ride, I just sit  
behind and wrap my arms around you

*grinning emoji* That’s even better

*eye roll emoji* I have arrived at my first destination  
so I am going to let you go *kiss emoji* I want to hear  
what happens in that infomercial later lol (just kidding)

Please, the last thing I would want is  
to bore your beautiful ass to death  
darling *wink emoji* See you at eight

Giggling, I shut off my phone and insert it inside my purse, officially getting started with the long list of things to be done, wasting half of the day away, not arriving at my hotel room until five, getting ready, leaving just enough time for me to get some sleep, my phone alarm waking me at precisely seven fifty, ready and waiting for Jeffrey to come knocking at eight on the dot, his knocks soft and melodic like wind chimes

Excitedly, I hop off the bed and rush to the restroom, giving myself a final glance in the mirror before briskly sashaying to the door, slowly swinging it open, Jeffrey standing there on the other side, looking a bit different but handsome as usual in his navy blues dress shirt and pants accompanied by his black leather shoes. Black glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and a fedora rested on top of his head, covering his slicked back gelled hair, in his hands he held a variant of flowers, each one a different color

“Wow” I gasp, my eyes scanning his body, admiring his front cover of a magazine worthy look

He giggles diffidently “No, wow to you darling, you look stunning” his compliment referring to my red, knee high, ruffled bottom, side cut dress. My hair curly, dangling down my back, feet in red heels, hand holding a red clutch to match.

“Thank you. Are those for me?”

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry sweetheart” Jeffrey extends his hand handing me the flowers to which I happily accept, taking a sniff of the different scents “I didn’t want to just get you roses in case they aren’t your favorite type of flower so, instead, I went with a few selections”

“Thank you, Jeffrey, they're beautiful” I smile sincerely “Wait here one moment while I put these in some water, I’ll be right back”

“Of course darling”

I quickly step in and grab a glass filling it halfway with water, inserting the assortment in the liquid, hand placing the glass in the center of the table, flowers adding a bit of color to a rather dull room.          

“Ok, I’m ready” I jaunt out and lock the door behind me with my key card, smiling at Jeffrey as I placed it hidden inside my clutch

“I hope you don’t mind but I thought we would take my bike there”

"Your bike?"

“Yes” he simpers cutely, small dimples noticeably present on his cheeks “I ride and you wrap your arms around me, like you wanted”

“Yeah, okay" I agree with a warm simper, pleased that he actually thought of me, fulfilling my request

“Great” He holds out his arm to which I wrap my hands around, feeling his muscles, like rocks, against my palms as we made our way to where he had his motorcycle secured in a parking space “You’re going to need this” his hand holding a giant helmet that, at first glance, looked too big for my head but, on the contrary, fit rather perfectly. 

Jeffrey puts on his helmet and hops on the bike turning it on, loud roars disturbing the quiet, peacefulness of the streets “Hop on sweetheart!” he voices loud enough for me to hear

I do as instructed and carefully climb on the big bike behind Jeffrey with my hands wrapped tightly around his midsection, the force of the engine causing the bike to vibrate heavily beneath me “Don’t go too fast, I don’t want my dress flying all over the place!”

“Don’t worry sweetheart” He guffaws “I’ll go the normal speed” and with that, Jeffrey drives as he said, at normal speed, my eyes, witnessing the beauty of the world through my protective shield pass by me in a blur as he drove us to our location.

“We’re here darling”

“So we are” I hop off the bike and remove my helmet, handing it to him, the strands of my hair falling gracefully down my back, hand fixing them to perfection

“Ready to go in?”

“Indeed I am” My hand once again wrapping around his arm as we elegantly moseyed inside Wine and Dine Ristorante Italiano, a little place drenched with elegance – quiet, dimly lit with warm amber fluorescent lighting, the color blending in perfectly with the reddish hue of the couch seating, table tops so shiny it can be used as a mirror, perfect for any narcissist.

“Hi, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, I made a reservation for two over the phone a few hours ago”

The young hostess goes down the list checking off his name “Yes, Mr. Morgan, we have a table ready for you, please follow me” she smiles genuinely, leading us to a table by the wall, a beautiful painting done by Daniel Del Orfano titled ‘Welcome Home’, a favorite of mine among numerous others, hanging beautifully on the burgundy colored solid concrete

Jeffrey and I slide in the booth, sitting closely to each other, the hostess handing us the menus to which we gave a quick glance, instantly providing her with our choices, only taking a few minutes to arrive.

“Thank you” Jeffrey politely express as he removed his fedora, placing it on top of the table.

“No problem sir, enjoy your dinner” the young lady concedes leaving back to her podium by the entrance

“Care for some wine sweetheart?”

“Yes, please” I hold up my glass as Jeffrey tilts the bottle down pouring the red, sweet smelling, alcoholic liquid into my glass “Thank you”

“To….” Jeffrey hesitates while holding up his glass

“Us” I finish, smiling, my eyes briefly glancing at his lips

“To us” He repeats, clinking his glass against mine “I like the sound of that”

We take a sip, lowering our glasses in concordance, digging in, devouring the sweet taste of shrimp spaghetti and steak, Jeffrey and I getting to know more about each other through bites and sips of wine – our likes, dislikes, favorite movies, music, shows, actors, actress, our families, everything possible that there was to know about one another we made sure that we did, all this personal information only bringing us closer together, finding out that, amazingly enough, we had a lot of things in common.

We even shared embarrassing stories that were rather humorous to say the least

“And I pissed myself in front of the whole auditorium because of how nervous I was singing that solo” I spoke, finishing my story, Jeffrey cracking up with laughter “Now you”

Jeffrey snapped his fingers in thought, thinking of an embarrassing story to share

“You have that many huh?” I tease jokingly

“Oh, you have no fucking idea sweetheart” he replies “I got it. When I was eighteen I had this parakeet that crawled under some dirty clothes and, you know, when you’re eighteen you don’t really do laundry a lot right, so I had him sitting there on the couch and I sat on him”

I gasp, laughing so hard that tears pricked my eyes, hand covering my mouth to quiet myself of the burst I really wanted to express “That’s terrible”

“It’s embarrassing, is what is. I never forgave myself y/n”

“Poor baby” my finger poking at his chin, y/e/c eyes once again making contact with his rosy lips, my own dying to be introduced to them once more “So did you hear of the gossip circulating online?” I announce, changing the topic of conversation

“No, what are they saying?”

“Christian mentioned that Twitter and TMZ have the photo of us when you kissed me at the fair yesterday, people basically think we’re a couple”

“Aren’t we?”

“I-I don’t know, you tell me Jeffrey”

“I would like to be” he smirks “Plus, it’s not gossip if it actually happened and, also, I don’t give a fuck about what other people say about us. This, right here-” his hand motioning back and forth between us “Is all I care about”

“You would like to be what Jeffrey?” I question, ignoring everything else he spoke of, although I did listen, only more interested in him say ‘it’

“Your boyfriend”

“Yeah?” I flirtatiously ask, my hand landing on his thigh, teeth biting on the edge of my lower lip

“Ye-Yeah” Jeffrey stutters, slightly surprised “What are you doing y/n?” he questions downing the remainder of his wine

I inch my red lips to his ear now whispering “You remember that scene in The Good Wife Jeffrey when you and Julianna Margulies are in the restaurant, sitting next to each other much like we are now and she-” my hand tugging at his belt, unbuckling “Unbuckles your belt much like I’m doing now, remember?”

“Y/n, we are in a public place”

“I don’t care” I counter seductively into his ear, biting down on his lobe as my hand reaches inside his jeans grabbing a hold of his member, the feel of his cock through the fabric of his boxers was rather thick and growing harder with each passing minute, Jeffrey desperately struggling to hold in a whimper, a moan “I am really hungry for some dessert” my digits squeezing around his member a little tighter “People want to talk, we’ll give them something to talk about, gossip of the day will read ‘Walking Dead actress arrested for performing a lewd act on a co-star’”

He moans concealing it with a small chuckle

“Say something Jeffrey” my lips grazing along his cheek, placing a kiss “Tell me if you want me to stop and I will”

“Stop, no-not here y/n” he blurts, shallow breath hitching in his throat

I pull out my hand, smirking slyly, casually going about my business as if none of this even happened, finishing my wine.

Jeffrey buckles his pants back up as he calls for the check, the waitress bringing it over. He slips the money inside the folio and rests it in the middle of the table, his hand tightly wrapping around my wrist, his own two lips now whispering seductively into my ear “You started this, sweetheart, but I’m the one that's going to finish it. Hotel. Now. Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/I/N = Your Instagram Name
> 
> Picture found on Pinterest
> 
> Pure coincidence if any of those Instagram names already exist

No time for a breather. Door slams shut and he has me boxed against the wooden frame, lips crashing against lips like a heavy collision, two bodies burning hot for each other as if bathing in flames.

Hands, without care, rip at his top, tiny, white round buttons scatter over light carpeted floor, his shirt and the rest of his clothes following suit. Jeffrey, body perfectly sculpted like the statue of David, stands naked in front of me, his rough, manly hands ridding me of my dress, delicate fingers pulling down the metal zipper tooth by tooth, sliding the fabric down my body into a pool around my feet with bra and panties next to go bye bye.

Bare-skinned I stand in front of him, a moaning mess as he hungrily devours my neck, tasting the salt of my sweat mixed in with the sweet taste of Chanel No. 5

Classy

“Jeffrey” his name only a whimper escaping my lips as I place my hands on his pectorals, pushing him backwards until the back of his knees make contact with the edge of the bed, body landing gracefully on top of the covers.

Wasting no time, I climb on top, straddling him, slowly grinding back and forth as our lips sloppily connect once more

“Wait, y/n, stop for a second” he breaks, planting his hands on my shoulders, lifting my body off of his

“What-” I pant, already out of breath, glancing down at him with furrowed brows and disheveled hair “What’s wrong, change of mind, you don’t want to do this?”

“No, sweetheart-” he chuckles shaking his head “I very much want to fucking do this, I just want to double check that you do to though”

“Yes, I fucking want to do this you idiot” my hand playfully slapping his chest “I’ve wanted this since the first day you annoyed me for a cigarette” I admit with confidence “Now shut up and kiss me”

Grinning cockily, Jeffrey gently grabs a hold of my neck bringing my body down against him, my breasts pressing flat against his chest as I continue to rock back and forth, feeling him growing hard against my sex.

Delicately I slide my hand down his torso, light, brown hairs tickling against my palm as I glide down lower and lower, grabbing a hold of his member, gently stroking along his cock, muffled groans escaping him as I stroke faster, stopping once I feel his precum ooze onto my hand, his grip tightening on my hips, brown eyes shut tight, nails indenting crescent moons deep into my skin.

“Oh shit, y/n” he grunts, a smirk plastered on my face as I move my plump lips down to his neck, sucking on his flesh like a vampire.

“I’m just getting started” I purr seductively into his ear as I rub his member against my wet folds, lining it with my entrance. Slowly, I glide down, gradually adjusting to his cock, inch by inch, as it stretches me open like an elastic, filling me whole.

Slim body rides him like a Harley off into the sunset.

Jeffrey wraps his arm around my midsection, flipping me onto my back so he was on top, still thrusting into me at a slow, steady pace, his face hidden in the crook of my neck, facial hair scratching against my skin glistening with perspiration.

“Harder” I moan into his ear as I scratch down his back, toned legs wrapping around his waist, my pelvis meeting his movements, both of our bodies dancing in rhythm to the beats of skin slapping against skin as he heeds my request, going harder, pounding into me like a drum “Oh, yes!” my voice echoes with short breaths “Faster”

Lip lines from into a grin against my skin, Jeffrey now going faster than a bullet, pounding into me mercilessly, bed springs squeaking underneath us as we rock back and forth like a cradle, headboard banging against the wall like a battering ram.

“Jeffrey, oh my God, you feel so good!” I cry out in pleasure, pearly whites biting down on his shoulder, muffling the screams dying to escape my writhing body beneath him.

“Shit” Jeffrey grunts as he slowly pulls halfway out only to roughly plunge back in, jolting my body upwards against the headboard “I love how you say my name” his head raising, dark eyes glancing down at my features, smiling “Say it again”

“Jeffrey!” my voice hisses, his lips placing a savory kiss on the tip of my nose

“Louder” he orders, big hand kneading the meat of my right breast, long fingers playing with my nipple, stimulating me in ways that made me cry out his name one, two, three times consecutively

“Jeffrey!” I shout his name for the fourth time at the top of my lungs as my hands cup his face and smack my crimsoned lips hard against his, mouth allowing his tongue entrance, giving me a lesson in French.

He slides one hand across my skin down to my clit, rubbing circles, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, pleasure soaring, flashing through me like lightening, my body shuddering into orgasm as Jeffrey endlessly pummels inside me, grunting with each hard thrust, his cock drowning in the overflood of my juices inside these walls.

Weak under his touch, I was a ticking time bomb ready to explode in three…….two…….

“Fuck.....Ye-….Ohhh….Shit!......Yes!”

…….One…….

Stick a fork in me I was done, a shaking, breathless mess, my vagina cumming hard on his dick throbbing inside me.

“Ohhh!” he pulls out just at the right time spilling his load on my inner thigh, hissing as he empties himself dry.  

“Wow!” I lay against the headboard, reaching over to the nightstand grabbing a tissue, wiping his cum off my leg

“Wow?” Jeffrey repeats, laying next to me “So, that means I still got it” he pumps his fist in victory

“Yeah, good thing to know your magic stick still has it’s magic” I chuckle, fingers playing with the hairs on his chest, tracing along the lines of his skull tattoo “I like this”

“What?”

“Your tattoo”

“I like it too but it’s not my favorite”

“What is?”

“I have two of them” Jeffrey raises his forearm showing me his ‘Bisou’ tattoo, one of his dogs that he told me about on our date. He raises his other arm showing me a tattoo of a gun that he had done for a movie

I trace my fingers over both arms as if to feel the dark colored lines under my fingertips “They’re neat”

“What about you?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve already seen it” I scoff raising my right wrist showing him my ‘Fearless’ tattoo in cursive lettering

“Why fearless?” his delicate fingers now tracing against my ink

“To remind myself whenever I’m feeling helpless that I am stronger than all the problems that life and people throw my way”

“That’s beautiful”

“Thank you”

“That’s the only ink you got?”

I chuckle “Mr. Morgan-” my hand motioning down my naked body next to him “I think you would know if I have any other ink, no?”

“Shit-” his hand rubbing along his face, snickering “Sex so good you got my mind discombobulated, asking stupid questions”

“Yeah, I’ve been told to have that effect on men”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”

Jeffrey grabs my chin, tilting my head towards him, giving me a single kiss

“Mr. Morgan, trying to start round two already?”

“Maybe” He gives me another kiss, one of our phones going off somewhere in the room

“Shit”

“No, Jeffrey let it ring. If it’s important they’ll leave a message”

He continues to kiss me, the phone finally coming to a stop only for the dreadful ringtone to start all over again

“God dammit” Jeffrey lazily swings off the bed in search for his phone hidden somewhere in his clothing scattered over the floor

“Hey, since you’re up can you get my phone and cigarettes with my lighter out my clutch purse please?”

Jeffrey cocks his eyes in my direction giving me a death glare, only causing me to break out in giggles

“Please?”

“If I can fucking find them sweetheart” he searches and he searches, finally finding the said phones and cigarettes with the lighter, making his way back over next to me on the bed

“Who was it?” I question placing the butt of the cigarette in between my lips, lighting it

“Norman”

Y/e/c colored eyes roll dramatically “Care for a cigarette Mr. Morgan?” my hand holding out the packet towards him

“I’ll pass this time doll, thanks”

I close the packet tossing it on the nightstand “Did Norman leave a message?”

“No, but he called li-” the phone goes off in his hands, my eyes seeing Norman’s name pop up on his screen

“Put him on speaker”

Jeffrey does as so, holding the phone in his hand for both of us to hear “Norman” we greet enthusiastically in unison

“You assholes” Norman enunciates with a moody tone “I waltz into my room tired as shit to get some sleep and instead I’m forced to hear you two fucking like wild animals”

Jeffrey and I break out in laughter “Norman, sweetie, I’m not sure if you’re aware but there’s this thing called music and headphones and they have the ability to tune out people that fuck like wild animals, as you say”

“Also, man” Jeffrey interjects “How in the fuck do you know how wild animals fuck?”

“It’s a term of expression, asshole, and ha fucking ha y/n, I called you guys like ten times”

“Well, we obviously didn’t hear you because, you know” I moan into the phone, teasing him, blowing out smoke through puckered lips

“That’s disgusting, images of you two screwing in my head”

“Norman, you really need to get laid”

“Are you offering y/n?”

“Absolutely not”

“I’m still open to that threesome you guys”

“No, man” Jeffrey quips “What is the real reason you called Norm?”

“No, this was it man, to complain to you two jack rabbits about toning it down”

“Screw you old man” the rebel of my teenage years coming out, resurfacing

Jeffrey breaks out in laughter as I continue “Now, I’m going to fuck Jeff’s brains out all over again just to spite you”

“No, y/n, please don’t”

“I don’t know man, it could happen…she’s smoking and rubbing on my chest and I’m getting pretty fucking hard to be honest with you”

“Come on guys” Norman pleads “You wouldn’t, you love me too much to torture me like this”

“Oh Jeffrey, yes!” I shout into the phone, teasing Norman to no end “Harder!”

“Guys!”

“She’s just fucking with you man”

“I am giving you the biggest middle finger right now y/n”

“Jesus, Norman, save your middle fingers, I’m off to take a shower anyway” I put out my cigarette into the ashtray on the nightstand, placing a kiss on Jeffrey’s cheek “I’ll be back in a few” I hop off the bed and gather my pajamas and towel, stepping into the restroom, shutting the door behind me

“Is she really gone Jeff?”

“Yeah, man, she’s in the bathroom running the water”

“Good. You really like this girl huh?”

“Yeah, I really do”

“You guys dating now or what?”

“I think we’re official but I’m not certain yet”

“What do you mean?”

“I told her I wanted to be her boyfriend but she never said a yes or a no, only…” he pauses, hesitating to reveal to his best friend my naughty actions under the table

“What Jeff?”

“Nothing” Jeffrey shakes his head, waving off the memory engraved in his brain “Forget it”

“If you want to know just ask her, or go in her social media, see if she left clues for you”

Jeffrey snickers at the thought of social media, only opening up a Twitter because his people pushed him into doing so to be closer with his fans, going on once in a while. 

“Man you laugh but have you even seen her Instagram, she got some really beautiful pics of herself on there, on Twitter too, probably posted those pics you texted her with a sweet ass caption underneath”

“Are you slyly trying to confirm to me, Norman, that that’s what she did?”

“No, I don’t fucking know I haven’t been on Twitter or Instagram in a while, I’m just shooting off ideas out there for you to get your feet warm, feel the temperature of her water before stepping in completely”

“The temperature is just fine man, I’m already in neck deep swimming right beside her”

“I would be too if I was you. I have known y/n for years Jeff, we’ve been close since her first day on set. She’s cool people”

“I know she is, she’s special and I have really fallen hard for her man” Jeff admits with a soft voice “What’s her Instagram?”

Norman texts him y/n’s screen name “Don’t let this one go man, trust me when I say this, especially since I’ve known her longer than you-”

“Yeah?”

“This girl is a keeper Jeff”

“I trust you Norm, you’ve never let me down befo-” Jeffrey pauses, thinking he heard the water stop running “Norm I’m gonna let you go man, I think y/n is almost done with her shower”

“Alright man, let me know what happens”

“I will, thanks brother”

They hang up, Jeffrey immediately going on y/n’s Instagram, the first photos he sees being the ones he texted her accompanied with only a hashtag of #adorabledork. He smirks, scrolling through the rest of her photos filled with her family, friends, photoshoots, and just random things she likes, eventually coming to a stop on an old photograph from one year ago of a sports bike, catching his attention

**Instagram**

**15,732 likes**

**  
Y/I/N** A bike I plan to get myself some day #ILoveIt #IWantToRideYou #TheseColorsMatchMySoul #KawasakiKZ6R #SportsBike #MotorLife #ComeToMe #WhyArentYouFree

   
View all 733 comments  
  
  
**somedude** Damn, you would look so hot on that bike @Y/I/N *wink emoji*

 **lavish_xox_queen** That bike is 2 cute @Y/I/N now I want one!

 **ashash1934** *laugh emoji* I love ur hashtags #thesecolorsmatchmysoul….u r funny….

 **big_tim** @Da_Man Wouldn’t it be cool if @Y/I/N drove this bike during her runs on The Walking Dead? Going full speed while killing walkers #sexy

 **ravishingnightmare** OMG this is adorbs……This iz freaken perfect 4 U @Y/I/N

 **_cool_story_bro_** @Y/I/N I would die just to see you posing on this beauty #hot #fire #sexy  
  
  
The water shuts off, the room now completely silent, Jeffrey scrolling through a few more photos before shutting off his phone once hearing the bathroom door swing open “Hey, already done?”

“What, that shower was pretty long if you ask me” I step into the room tossing the towel onto the chair, climbing back onto bed beside him “What are you doing?”

“Nothing” he replies innocently “Just been sitting here waiting for your beautiful self” He half fibs, smirking “I don’t know why you took a shower when I’m just going to get you dirty again y/n”

I roll my eyes, playfully slapping his arm, shaking my head “No, I’m already sore, I need time to heal”

“Worked you out pretty hard huh?” he grins, his tongue running along his bottom lip

“Oh yeah”

“Hey” Jeffrey lays his phone on the nightstand, pulling me close to him, his arm casually hanging around my shoulder

“Yes?”

“Remember at dinner when I said that I would like to be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah”

“Do you feel the same way, wanting to-”

“Be your girlfriend?” I tilt my head upwards, glancing at him through thick black lashes, gleaming smile plastered on my face

“Yeah”

Placing my hand on his neck I bring his head down, connecting my lips with his “Yes”

“So we’re really official then?”

“Yes, you big dork”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Jeffrey make a young fans dreams reality.

I could feel his eyes watching me sleep on top of him, my body covering his like a blanket, warm and cozy.

"You're beautiful even when you sleep" he gently whispers as he glides his fingertip down my spine, his touch, like electricity, tickling against my skin.

My arms and legs wrap around him tighter "Thank you" I whisper back, smirking against his chest, my ear listening to the sweet sound of his heartbeat.

"Oh, you're awake" he chuckles

I raise my head and glance at him, giggling at his bed head, dark strands sticking out all over the place "Hoping I didn't hear you call me beautiful were we?" I lay my head back down "Also, it's not very polite to stare Mr. Morgan"

"Well-" he snickers "Isn't that what one does when it comes to a work of art?"

"Ah, my parents are quite the artists aren't they?"

"They are, remind me to praise them on their talent whenever I meet them"

"You can do that when we arrive in LA on Monday if you wish"

"Sure, I would love to"

I tilt my head towards him "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I mean, I don't want you to feel rushed. We haven't even been a couple for a whole week yet"

"Relax babe, I'll have to meet them at one point or another right?"

"Indeed, minus well get it over with as soon as possible is what I always say"

Jeffrey sniggers, his hand lightly tapping on my behind like a drum "Because you have no patience"

"Oh, Mr. Morgan, you know me so well" I sit up and straddle him, rosy lips pecking a kiss on his neck, hands rubbing up and down his chest, my cellphone going off on the night stand, ignoring it

"Y/n, sweetie, that's your phone"

"I. Know. I'm choosing. To. Ignore it" I mumble in between kisses

"No, here, take it" Jeffrey accepts the call, placing the phone on my ear "Talk"

With a roll of the eyes I take the phone and place it on speaker, resting it on top of the cover as I continued placing love bites on the other side of his neck "Hello?"

"Y/n, long time no talk darling"

"Aiden" I greet my manager in a singsong tone "What's going on, how's the wife?"

"Good, good, she asked about you the other day. Listen, I have something for you. There is a child from Make A Wish here at Egleston Hospital who is a huge fan of you, loves your character on The Walking Dead. People here got in touch with me wanting to know if you are willing to surprise her and make her wish come true by having her meet you, what do you say?"

"Aiden, yes, of course" I grab my phone and free Jeffrey of my light weight, laying down next to him "Tell me about her"

"Her name is Kylie, she's six, suffers from leukemia, says her favorite day is Sunday because that is when she gets to see her favorite person on TV"

Tears prick my eyes, hand frantically fanning them dry "Listen, I would definitely love to surprise her, set it up"

"It's already set sweetheart we just need you to give me a date of when you're able"

"I know it may seem too soon but is today good?"

"Today is fine y/n, I'll be here whenever you stop by. Also, we have your attire here so you can surprise her in character"

"Wonderful, hold on one sec" I cover the transmitter with my hand, my focus on Jeffrey "Want to accompany me?"

"If you really want me to and it's not a problem, yeah"

I remove my hand "Aiden, how do you think little Kylie would react to meeting Jeffrey as well, what are her thoughts on Negan?"

"Oh, she hates Negan, mentioned how she would like nothing more than to beat him up"

Jeffrey breaks out in laughter, his hand on his vibrating stomach

"Perfect, I'll be bringing him along then"

"Wonderful, we'll set it up"

"Alright Aiden, I'll see you later, bye"

"Bye, darling"

I hang up, giggling "Excited to get beat up by a six year old?"

"Yeah, looking forward to it" Jeffrey comments sarcastically, two thumbs up

"Great, then let's get ready, shall we?"

"We should shower first, no?"

"As in together, Mr. Morgan?"

"Oh yeah, darling, save more time and water that way"

"I have no objections to that" I wink, wrapping my digits around Jeffrey's wrist, dragging him into the restroom

I shut the door and rid myself of my clothes while Jeffrey gets the water ready, both of us stepping inside underneath the shower head, clear liquid trickling down our bodies in pear shaped drops.

Jeffrey grabs the soap, rubbing it over my skin, his hands exploring over every curve and crevice.

"My, how gentle you are" pearly whites bite down on my bottom lip as Jeffrey runs the soap down my legs.

"You don't like gentle?" he cocks a single brow

"On the contrary, I love gentle"

He raises back up, dark orbs staring intently into mine "Do you now?"

"Yeah" I moan, nodding, taking the soap out of his hands, now running it over his toned body

"Wow, you sure fooled me last night"

"What can I say, I'm an enigma, a puzzle, difficult to understand"

"Good, I love puzzles" Jeffrey places his hand on my hips, slowly pushing me so my back is resting against the tile walling, his face only centimeters away from mine

"Are you saying you love me Mr. Morgan?"

With only a smirk, Jeffrey tilts his face and places a passionate, heated kiss on my lips.

I raise my leg and wrap it around his waist, my hand tossing the soap back in the holder, wrapping around his neck, fingers playing with the strands of his hair

Moaning, his calloused hand grabs a hold of my other thigh, slapping it, giving the thick meat a squeeze, his lips kissing along my jaw down to my neck

I giggle flirtatiously "My thigh is not the only thing on my body you want to slap, is it Jeffrey?"

He breaks away, panting. His hand lowers my thigh down from around his waist, roughly turning me around so I was face first against the shower wall, his lips inches away from my ear, hand roughly slapping the meat of my ass, a yelp escaping my oval shaped lips as a reaction to the stinging sensation

"Jeffrey"

"Yeah, darling?" His voice, husky yet soft whispers into my ear

"Fuck me" I push my ass backwards against him as I reach behind me and grab a hold of his member, feeling exactly just how hard he was, dying to be buried inside me "By the feel of it, I know you want to"

"Careful what you ask for sweetheart" Jeffrey aligns himself up with my entrance, slowly entering me, a long moan echoing from my lips at the feel of his girth filling me up

He hisses as he moves slowly, in and out, one of his hands firmly planted on my waist while the other wraps around the strands of my hair, pulling my head back

"Oh yeah, Jeffrey, just like that" I groan, shutting my eyes, loving the feel, the adrenaline rush soaring like an eagle through my body as he bangs me like a gentleman from behind over and over and over until I'm a screaming mess shouting his name in pleasure at the top of my lungs, coming undone with one final, hard thrust.

"Shit, good thing we're in the shower this time huh?" He jokes, cleaning himself up

"Yeah, definitely"

"What did you think this time?"

"Worried about your performance Jeff?"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

I grab the L'Oreal shampoo, squeezing a dollop into my hand "Twenty"

He chuckles, shaking his head "Seriously y/n"

"And I'm answering you seriously, twenty"

Jeffrey lowers his head in bashfulness

"Look-" I continue as I wash the suds out of my hair "You're a gentleman in the streets and a freak in the sheets and I fucking love that, ok?" My lips pecking a kiss on his cheek

"The same can be said about you sweetheart, lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets"

"And you just love that about me don't you?"

"I do"

"Good, just another thing out of millions that we have in common, now hurry because I'm already done. I'm going to go dry myself off and get dressed" I step out of the shower and do as said, Jeffrey doing the same a few minutes later, both of us ready and heading out the door to the hospital to meet little Kylie, with a few gifts for her in hand.

"Aiden" I greet my manager with a big simper "How are you?"

"Y/n" Aiden envelops me in a big hug "I'm great sweetheart, thank you so much for doing this, for making Kylie's day" he shakes Jeffrey's hand

"Of course, anything to make a child smile"

"You're a wonderful person y/n, I always tell you that"

"Indeed you do, you have my attire?"

"Yes" Aiden grabs the clothes from the receptionist, handing them to Jeffrey and I

"Okay, thank you" Jeffrey and I change into our character's clothes, meeting back with Aiden in the lobby who then takes us to Kylie's room in the third floor

Jeffrey and I stand back, waiting for Aiden's signal to make our presence

"Hey Kylie, remember me?"

"Yes" she voices softly, nodding her head "You're Ms. Y/l/n's manager"

"That's right and you know what Kylie?"

"What?"

"When I left your room I spoke to Ms. Y/l/n on the phone and told her all about you and you know what she said?"

Little Kylie nonchalantly shakes her head "What did she say?"

"She said that she wants to meet you just as much as you want to meet her"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"She's here"

Tears well up in Kylie's blue eyes, sliding down her cheeks like waterfalls

"There's more-" he continues "She brought someone with her"

"Negan?" Kylie questions curiously with wide eyes

Aiden nods his head motioning with his hand for us to step inside, Jeffrey and I greeting the Make A Wish people, her parents and six year old Kylie herself - a strong, beautiful, young girl, crying her eyes out as soon as her blue orbs saw me walk towards her

"Hi Kylie" I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tight "How are you sweetheart?" I break the hug and kneel down to her level "Aw, please don't cry" my hands wipe her face dry of the tears, her lip lines forming into a smile "How are you?"

"I'm-I'm good" she sniffles "You are my favorite, my role model"

I place my hand on my chest in surprise "I'm your favorite?"

She nods "Yes. You never give up, you're smart, strong, a fighter. I look up to you and want to be just like you when I get older"

A tear slides down my cheek "That's very sweet of you Kylie but you know what, you are all those things too even more than me actually, if anything Kylie, you're-" my finger tapping her chest "My idol, I look up to you sweetheart" I smile wide "Negan and I got you a few things Kylie."

"Speaking of Negan" Aiden interjects, placing his hand on Jeffrey's shoulder bringing him forward

"Hi Kylie" he greets, kneeling down beside me with Lucille down at his side

"Hi"

"You know y/n is right about what she said"

"I know"

"Kylie, you know what our first present to you is?"

"What Ms. Y/l/n?"

"You get to hit the bad bad man honey" Jeffrey turns his cheek towards Kylie, tapping on top of his facial hair with his finger "Take your best shot darling"

"No, I don't want to, I didn't mean it when I said that"

Jeffrey lets out a sigh of relief, everyone chuckling

"We got more things for you Kylie" I hand her the bag, Kylie reaching inside pulling out a replica of my attire and an autographed poster "You don't already have these do you Kylie?"

"No" she gasps excitedly "Thank you so much!" Her arms wrapping around me and Jeffrey tight in a hug

"Of course, it was our pleasure"

"Thank you so much for doing this, both of you" her father acknowledges "We really appreciate this"

"Please, it was our pleasure, we love doing this, putting smiles on children's faces" I place my focus back on Kylie "Kylie, how would you and your parents like to spend the rest of your day with me?"

"Can we?!" Her eyes roaming around the other adults for confirmation

"Of course we can sweetheart" her mother and the Make A Wish people approve "Anything you want, today is all about you"

"Yes" Kylie jumps giddily in place

"What about me, can I come?" Jeffrey inquires with a pouted lower lip

"What do you say Kylie, can Negan come too?"

Kylie turns her head, staring at Jeffrey's sad facial expression "Yes" she nods "Negan can come to too, and Lucille"

"You like Lucille Kylie?" Jeffrey holds her straight in his hands

"Yes"

"Good, because she just whispered in my ear that she likes you too, more than me matter of fact so you can have her"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" he hands her the plastic replica of his barb wired bat

"Thank you"

"Of course, ready to go have some fun?"

"Yeah!"

Jeffrey and I stand "Alright, let's go, remember today is all about you Kylie, we'll do whatever you want to do okay?"

"Okay, Ms. Y/l/n" she wraps her digits around my hand, lifting her head up at me smiling "I want to remember this day forever"

"You will darling, and we'll take tons and tons of pictures to make sure of that"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just more smut (the endless pics/gifs of JDM on my Tumblr dash has put me in the mood)

**Jeffrey**

 Sweetheart

Yes, sugar?

Sugar. That sounds better coming from you  
than from Norman

Lol, what?

It’s just dumb nicknames we have for each other,  
I’m Sugar and Norman is Bubba

And what am I?

Whatever you want to be baby

*tongue out emoji*

Have you looked through the script we got earlier?

Yes, I actually just started reading it  
right now, have you?

I just skimmed through it but how about I stop  
by your room and we read through it together?

Or how about I come by your room  
this time?

Even better *wink emoji* Come on over darling,  
room three twenty-three

Great *smile emoji* be right over

With phone in hand, I grab my room card along with my script and make my way down the hall to Jeffrey's room, knocking lightly on his door which gradually swings open revealing him in a white t and comfy pants.

My eyes slowly skim over his lean figure, puckering my lips, breathing out a whistle "Wow, looking good Mr. Morgan" I purr, helping myself inside

"It's only pajamas sweetheart"

"Yes, but the way your shirt clings to your body, showing off your muscles, just does things to me"

"Really?" he chuckles "Well I guess I should walk around with undershirts more often then"

"Or walk around with nothing, that would be cool too" my eye giving him a wink "Shall we?" I hold up the script, waving it

"Sure, would you care for a drink first?"

"No, thank you love" we make our way over to the bed, leaning against the headboard "You know what's funny?" I question curiously, resting my phone and room card on top of the nightstand

"What?"

I turn my head, gleaming at my boyfriend with soft features "How we spend so much time together but have separate rooms. Also, how I never knew your room number until now"

"Well, if you want I can grab my shit and just roomie with you, kitten"

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, you're my kitten - small and adorable but when you get angry the claws come out don't they?" Jeffrey points his fingers out, imitating nails

"Oh" I snicker "Yes, they do"

He grins "I'll be sure to stay on your good side then"

"Indeed, you should" I flirt with a bite of my bottom lip, manicured fingers flipping to the first scene of the script, reading the stage directions "Scene one. Alexandria. The group is outside, Negan arrives banging Lucille against the metal bars of the gate"

 _"Little pig, little pig, let me in!"_  Jeffrey enunciates, reading his line in character as Negan

"Negan is such a bad wolf" I blurt with a snicker "I love it"

"I know what else you'll love" he smirks, reaching his hand over, thick fingers flipping through a few pages on my script

"Jeffrey, what are you doing, I don't want to skip tha-" I pause once he stops flipping, his finger pointing at more stage directions, ones that instruct what Negan does to my character and vice versa

"Well, see, now I have to go back to wonder how Negan and y/tv/n even got to this point because this...." I crack a laugh "This is just-"

"Fucking awesome, read ahead"

I do as instructed and read down a few more lines and directions "Oh, well, now this..." I crack another laugh "This I like"

"I don't" Jeffrey comments with a playful roll of the eyes followed by a scoff

"The part you like led to the part you don't like. Cause and effect Mr. Morgan and Negan has no one to blame for that but himself"

"Yes, but you love what happens, what I do to you and what you do to me in return, admit it"

I close my script and toss it down at the end of the bed, now positioning myself so I am straddling Jeffrey's lap "I admit it, I do"

With a cocky grin, Jeffrey closes his script, tossing it at the end of the bed where mine already lay, knowing damn well where this was heading

"Y/n, baby"

My hands wrap around the bottom of his shirt gradually lifting it higher and higher until it's over his head and tossed on the floor.

Reaching behind me, I pull down the zipper tooth by metal tooth stopping at the small of my back, never breaking eye contact with the man before me "Yeah?" I now bring my hands forward, sliding the straps of my dress down my arms revealing a black and red laced brassiere, hands quickly ridding of that as well

Jeffrey opens his mouth to speak, but nothing, dark orbs only continuing to stare, enjoying the strip tease unfolding before him.

"Enjoying the show Mr. Morgan?" Not giving him a chance to respond I cup his face and kiss him hard, automatically allowing his tongue entrance.

He moans, brazen hands rubbing along my thigh, bunching my dress up higher and higher to my stomach. Without breaking the kiss, I sit up slightly, his fingers wrapping around the elastic waistband of my panties sliding them to my knees where I then take over and rid of them completely, straddling him once again.

Nice and slow I run my hand down his tatted chest, thin hairs tickling against my palm as I go down further, grabbing a hold of his bulge, rubbing him through his comfy pants, Jeffrey breaking the kiss, whimpering in pleasure.

I smirk, tearing down his pants and boxers half way, his cock springing free, hard as a rock

"Are you ready for me-" I smirk flirtatiously, moving my lips closer to his ear "Sugar?"

"Fuck yes" he groans, a loud yelp escaping my lips as his hand slaps hard on my bare ass, firmly giving it a squeeze "That nickname definitely does sound better coming from you" he reaches down grabbing a hold of his member, running it along my folds, already feeling the wetness on his tip, the waters of Niagara Falls waiting for him inside.

Aligning himself with my entrance, he plants his hands on my hips lowering me down on his member, slowly, both of us moaning in unison as his cock goes deeper and deeper inside me, disappearing and reappearing like a magic trick as I move, riding him nice and slow

"Yes" I hiss, eyes sliding shut in ecstasy, swinging my head back, teeth nibbling on my bottom lip, biting back screams

"Let it out baby" Jeffrey whispers, his mouth on my breast, sucking and swirling his tongue around my nipple, jolts of pleasure running madly through my body "Scream for me" he roughly jerks his hips upwards, plunging his penis further inside me, piercing my stomach like a sword, a harsh scream, like he wanted, escaping out of my inner core "That's it"

"Oh, fuck, harder!"

Smirking cockily, he wraps his arms around my curvy midsection, holding me firmly, breasts pressed flat against his chest as he picks up the pace, thrusting at lightening speed, his hips and balls slapping against my skin, piercing shrieks increasing in volume, drowning out sounds of squeaking bed springs and banging headboards.

"Fuck" he grunts through gritted teeth, sweating, his body seeming as if he just stepped out of the shower, wet and glistening.

Small hands securely hold on to his arms, feeling his muscles, flexed, hard as nails against my palms, my chest feeling his rapidly rise and fall simultaneously with that of my own, panting, our breathing ragged and shallow.

"Don't stop!" I shout, pearly whites biting down on his shoulder planting bite marks on his skin like a vampire, taste buds devouring the sweet taste of salt, drinking in the whole damn ocean off his body.

"Jeffrey, I'm so close"

A few more thrusts and we both come undone, ripples of pleasure washing over me in waves, Jeffrey relieving himself on my inner thigh.

"So much for reading through the script" I comment with a chuckle, Jeffrey offering no response, only smirking, plopping himself down beside me, protectively wrapping me in his arms, both of us enjoying the sweet sound of silence, together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents part one
> 
> Same chapter, new content (Reposted)
> 
> Y/m/n = Your mother's name
> 
> Y/f/n = Your father's name 
> 
> Y/a/n = Your aunt's name
> 
> I am still working on this but will no longer be posting anymore chapters of it on here....
> 
> ***Discontinued unless I have a change of mind***

Time quickly passed by in a blur like a cheetah as it was already Monday, Jeffrey and I standing side by side in front of my home with luggage in hand, ready to waltz inside.

"So-" I pull out my keys and turn my head, simpering at Jeffrey beside me "You ready to go in and meet my parents and my kitties?"

"Ready as I'll ever be babe"

"Alright" I unlock the door and swing it open, my kitties immediately running towards me, all three grinding against my legs "Mom, dad, it's me" I call out, Jeffrey following in behind me, shutting the door and resting the luggage by the stairs

"Y/n?"

"Yes, mom, it's me" I playfully roll my eyes, my mother and father enter in from the kitchen, both of them wrapping me in a hug, the tightness of their arms around my body feeling like an anaconda choking the air out of my lungs "Ok, you guys are crushing my ribs"

Slowly they back away with a chuckle "Sorry darling, it's just been forever since we've seen you" their words directed at me but their eyes planted on Jeffrey, studying him, immediately giving the hint that, despite knowing who he already was from television, still wanting to be introduced.

I clear my throat, my hand resting behind my boyfriend's back "Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Jeffr-"

"Jeffrey Dean Morgan" my mother finishes with a big grin, excitedly wrapping her arms around him tight

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Jeffrey reciprocates the hug, smiling

"No, the pleasure is all mine and, please, call me y/m/n" she pulls away, bringing my father forward "And this is my husband, Y/f/n"

"Sir" Jeffrey extends his hand for a shake, my father hesitantly accepting, firmly wrapping his digits around Jeffrey's as if to assert dominance, roughly shaking it

"Nice to meet you Jeffrey" my father releases his hand, untrusting eyes glaring him down

"Likewise, sir" Jeffrey lowers his noggin, brown orbs and pink lips simpering down at my kitties "And who are these cuties?"

"That big orange one is Bitsy" I introduce "The gray baby one is Jinxie, and this little orange fur ball clawing up your pant leg is Pixie"

Jeffrey grabs a hold of Pixie, holding her in the palm of his hand, in front of his face, Pixie letting out a little meow

"Hi, Pixie" Jeffrey greets, pecking a kiss on her nose

She releases another meow, Jeffrey chuckling "Right back at you" he squats over and gently sets her down on all fours, her baby paws scurrying away after the other two "Your cats are adorable y/n"

"Well it runs in the family" I flirt teasingly, wrapping my hands around his bicep "Let's all go into the living room, shall we, catch up, get to know each other better?"

"Yes, lets" my father agrees, leading the way down the hall and into a large room -- white and black in color, chandelier hanging on the ceiling above a well hand crafted coffee table, the walls decorated with photos and paintings held a flat screen tv that rested above the fireplace, the mantel piece holding my replica of Lucille.

"Wow, you have a lovely home y/n" Jeffrey compliments, taking a seat

"Thank y-"

"Yes, she does-" my mother interrupts "That's why my husband and I always love to house sit while she's away filming her movies and TV shows"

"Yeah" Jeffrey snickers, his hand running along his coarse salt and peppered facial hair "Y/n mentioned that on our second date"

"So, how did you two meet?" My mother questions as she sat on the arm rest of the couch, next to my father

Jeffrey and I glance at each other, mentally speaking with one another through eye contact on who should answer first

"On set" I blurt matter of fact, short and sweet "Other actors were still getting ready with makeup and wardrobe and while waiting, I was alone by my trailer having a smoke and along comes Jeffrey asking me for one and we just talked and hit it off right then and there"

"On set of that show with all the zombies, right?" My father inquires, confused as to whether he has the correct show in mind

My mother places her hand on my father's shoulder "Yes, it's The Walking Dead, sweetheart"

"Right, now, I don't follow the show or the comics as much as my wife does but from what I understand, and from what my wife tells me she's read, your character is kind of an asshole, isn't he Jeff?"

Jeffrey chuckles, nodding "Yes, sir, that is the word a lot of individuals would use to describe Negan, yes"

"Did y/n admit to you that Negan is her favorite?" My father tilts his head towards Lucille "She even has his jacket and scarf up there in her closet somewhere. Total Negan fan girl, this one"

"Dad" I drawl out the word, slightly embarrassed

"Well, I knew about the bat but not the jacket and scarf" Jeffrey glances at me, biting on his bottom lip "She didn't mention the jacket and scarf"

I shrug my shoulders innocently "What, I just met you, I didn't want to come across as obsessed"

"I didn't say anything" he snorts, smirking smugly, his eyes mentally fucking every inch of my body, probably imagining me in the aforementioned wardrobe "Do you have the jeans and boots also?"

"No, I have my own jeans and boots; black, knee high, with straps"

"Okay, there's that" my mother claps her hands together, clearing her throat, ridding of the awkward and uncomfortableness that momentarily filled the room "Jeffrey, would you care for something to drink?" She stands "Water, juice, iced tea, soda?"

"Iced tea is perfect, thank you"

"Sure, coming right up, y/f/n?"

"Water for me hon" my father simpers "Y/n, be a dear and help your mother with those in the kitchen, would you?"

"Yes, of course" I mutter as I peck a kiss on Jeffrey's cheek and step away into the kitchen, understanding that my father only sent me away because he wanted nothing more than to interrorgate my boyfriend alone, see where his intentions lie.

"So, Jeffrey, you like my daughter huh?"

"Yes sir, I do, very much so"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, she's my baby who deserves all the love this world has to offer"

"Yes, Mr. Y/l/n, I agree"

"Well, since that is so, tell me, Jeff, what are your intentions with my daughter exactly?"

"My intentions, sir, are to simply protect her and make her as happy as I possibly can, nothing more, nothing less and, hopefully, even be able to grow old with her in the near future"

My father nods his head in agreement, leaning back in his chair "You know for that to happen, there has to be love involved between the two of you. Do you love my daughter Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey inhales deeply, his mouth open, ready to answer, but my presence keeps him from doing so as I quickly storm in carrying a tray with a glass of water and iced tea

"Okay, here we are" I lay the tray down on the coffee table and swing my head towards Jeffrey, shooting him a wink, his lungs exhaling a breath of relief, probably thankful that I just saved him from having to answer such a question, especially so early in our relationship where our feelings towards each other are still gradually growing like a flower in the sun

"Thank you, sweetheart" my father acknowledges, wrapping his digits around the cold glass of water

"No problem, enjoy dad" I bring my lips closer to Jeffrey's ear "I got you" my lips pecking a kiss on his cheek

"Y/n" my mother calls in a sing song tone "Are you coming back to help me?"

"Sorry" I apologize to my boyfriend "I promised I'd help her cook dinner, you like steak and mashed potatoes, right babe?"

"Yeah, you know me"

"Great" I sashay my way back into the kitchen where my mother stood in front of the cutting board chopping up some carrots and lettuce

"Glad to have you back" she speaks sarcastically

"Well, I'm here to help, mother, what is it you would like for me to do?"

"Come over here and cut up the rest of these vegetables while I work on putting the herbs and spices on the meat"

"Wonderful" I make my way to the board and grab a hold of the knife, beginning to cut up the remainder of what my mother left uncut

"Tell me y/n, I'm just curious" my mother hums "Who does Negan kill in the finale?"

"Okay, mom, you know I am not allowed to disclose that information"

"Come on, are you telling me you don't trust your own mother?"

"Oh, I trust you completely just not when it comes to television shows. You think I don't know how much you and aunt y/a/n love to talk back and forth about TV?"

"Dar-"

"If I tell you, you'll tell auntie y/a/n and then she'll tell everyone else because we all know how terrible at keeping secrets aunt y/a/n really is"

"Alright, alright, y/n, you made your point. If you don't want to tell me who Negan kills then at least fill me in on how that good looking man you brought home is in between the sheets"

"Mom!" I gasp, surprised she would even ask her own daughter such a question "What the hell?"

"What, I couldn't help but notice that he has some big feet y/n and-" she guffaws, whistling "We all know what is said about men who have big feet"

"Yes, I know what is said but I am absolutely not talking to my own mother about my sex life, thank you very much"

"I'm just curious y/n, is it so wrong to be curious?"

"No, mom, you're being embarrassing"

"Good, because then that means I'm doing my job as a parent"

I break out in laughter "Yeah, I guess so"

"Come on y/n, just between us two, huh?"

"Alright" I blurt slightly annoyed, knowing damn well my mother wouldn't drop it until I spilled some info "He's amazing between the sheets, okay, you happy, can we drop this now?"

"Ok, now was that so hard?"

"Yes, yes it was, my skin is crawling with goosebumps at how uncomfortable I am feeling right now"

My mother rolls her eyes, sighing "You were always so dramatic, y/n, I was never surprised you went for an acting career"

"And look how happy it has made me" I smile, referring to the man with the big feet sitting on my couch

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back :D with meet the parents part two! ...Thanks for all the love people have been showing, really! *Kisses*

Awkward silence filled the air as everyone poked away at their food, exchanging glances and smiles here and there around the table.

"Dad" I clear my throat, grabbing his attention "Did Jeffrey tell you that he is also a bike rider?" My hand planted on Jeffrey's thigh underneath the table, giving it a squeeze, grabbing his attention as well

"Really?" My father leans back in his chair, wiping away at his hands with the napkin "What kind of bike do you ride?"

"A-" He clears his throat, growing nervous now that I started to rub my hand up and down his leg "A Harley Davidson, sir"

My father nods his head in approval "You have good taste in rides it seems"

"Y/f/n says that because he has three of his own in our garage" my mother mutters matter of fact in between chews "He would much rather prefer to go to work in that than in our lavish car"

"But I don't though, do I sweetheart?"

"Not sure if y/n already told you Jeffrey, but he's a lawyer" my mother asserts, ridding my boyfriend of his curiosity about my father's occupation

"And my mother is a florist" I cut in, sipping on my wine "She owns her own flower shop not too far from here"

"Oh, really, what's it called?"

"Eufloria" my mother drags each letter ever so elegantly, the clever title spilling her lips like a poem

"A lawyer and a florist" Jeffrey grins "What a pair" he jokes

"A bike riding lawyer at that" my mother corrects

I smirk, giving Jeffrey's thigh another squeeze before raising my hand back up on the table "You know, since we're back on the topic of bike riding, maybe you two should go for a ride sometime"

My father chuckles at the idea, but reluctantly agrees "Yeah" he tosses the napkin on top of his empty plate "Why not, you up for it Jeff?"

"Yes, sir, I'm always up for a bike ride"

"Wonderful" my mother giddily utters "Y/n, darling, when are you guys leaving back for Atlanta?"

"Next week, on Friday"

"Ah, so we'll go for a ride on Thursday then. Is that alright with you Jeffrey?"

"Yes sir" Jeffrey agrees finishing the remainder of his potatoes "Thursday is perfect"

"And this week you guys are doing that talk show, right?"

"It's Jimmy Kimmel, mom, yes"

"Funny guy that Jimmy Kimmel, I watch him sometimes. He's no Conan but he's good"

"They're all funny in their own way dad"

"If you say so, darling"

"Jeffrey" my mother speaks his name with a genuine simper "How did you like the steak, I hope it wasn't-"

"Oh, it was delicious ma'am, thank you"

"Wonderful, I hope you're up for dessert" she stands, grabbing the empty plates, Jeffrey stopping her once she reaches for his

"Please, let me help you with these"

"No" my mother denies sternly, forcing the empty plate out of his hands

"It's quite alright, I don't mi-"

"Jeffrey Dean Morgan, you sit your talented butt back down on that chair mister. You are a guest in my daughter's home. The only time I will insist on you lifting a finger when I'm around is when you two are married or unless I ask, okay?"

"Mom" I drawl, standing, my focus on Jeffrey "You heard her, sit down. If anyone is helping her, it will be me" I inhale deeply and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear "Now, do you want instant chocolate cake or ricotta with balsamic berries?"

Jeffrey takes a seat back in his chair, making himself comfortable "chocolate cake"

"And you, dad?"

"Same"

"Great, be right back"

I follow my mother into the kitchen and ready the two cups of the chocolate cake along with two spoons.

"Jeffrey" I call out "Do you want chocolate syrup on top?"

"No, thank you" his gruff, manly voice echoes back

"Dad?"

"No, darling, no syrup for me"

With two cups in hand, I sashay my way back into the dining room and place the deserts in front of the two gentleman.

"What about you?" Jeffrey inquires, taking a scoop of the chocolate dessert

I take my seat back down next to him, flirtatiously twirling a strand of hair around my finger "I'm not really hungry for dessert, maybe later"

"Y/n hardly has any sweets" my mother conveys "Even growing up, she rarely ate anything more than a cookie"

"That must have been a relief, I'm guessing, raising a beautiful daughter who doesn't have much of a sweet tooth?"

My father chuckles, taking a bite of the cake "Oh, it was, let me tell you. Never made a peep or threw a tantrum in the candy isle at the grocery store like the other kids. I thank the Lord everyday she turned out the way she did"

"Who knows, maybe your children will end up the same way"

"Mom, please" I warn "We've only been together for a week"

"So? It's never too early to think about your future sweetheart"

"Do you want kids Jeffrey?" My father questions curiously, his eyes planted on me as I facepalm myself in embarrassment

"Someday, sir, yes, I love children"

"You hear that, y/n, your boyfriend loves children"

"Yes, mother, I heard him, loud and clear. Can we please change the subject?"

"Alright, dear, well, I was actually wondering and meant to ask you earlier, y/n, where you got that giant teddy bear I witnessed out there with your luggage?"

A huge smile creeps on my face, thinking back to Jeffrey's and my first date at the fair "Jeffrey won me that teddy bear when we went to the fair in Atlanta"

"What game?"

"The one where you knock down the bottles, dad"

"I thought all those games were rigged?"

"That's what I told him" my hands wrap around Jeffrey's arm, feeling his bicep press against my palms "But somehow he did it on his last try, knocking them down and winning me the first prize"

"Your daughter is my good luck charm, sir. I only did it because of her"

I smile, tears pricking my eyes at the sweet thought of what he had me do before he tossed the ball and his reasoning behind why he wanted to so badly get me the bear in the first place

"Jeffrey had me blow on the ball" a chuckle escapes my lips "I joked at how badly he wanted to get the bear for me and his exact words to me were 'a beautiful girl like you deserves the world but I have yet to figure out how to get that, so, until I do, a giant teddy bear will suffice'"

"You remembered?"

I lean in and peck a kiss on Jeffrey's lips "Word for word"

"Awww" my mother exclaims, her hand over her mouth "You guys are adorable"

"Yeah" I grab Jeffrey's spoon and steal a bite of his cake, handing it back to him "We are, aren't we?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader plays dress up ensuing in more sexy time between her and Jeffrey

Ever since I was a little girl I loved to play dress up, living in my own imaginary world where I acted as a fairytale princess and other various characters I made up in my mind, that aspect of my childhood never completely dissipating, only following me into my adult years where I continue to do as such, tonight not being any different as I stand in front of a full length mirror sporting none other than my Negan attire.  

“Wow, babe” Jeffrey coos with a whistle from the adjoining restroom doorframe “You look fucking hot in my attire, I must say!”

A shade of red creeps onto my cheeks, my stomach fluttering with butterflies, sensing his sweet tasting lips creep into a smile, warm eyes burning against my skin as he stood there admiring my figure covered in leather and cotton.

I spin around, away from my reflection, and face my boyfriend with hungry orbs, his half naked figure, good enough to eat “Really, you like it?”  

“Shit yeah I do, but there is something missing though” he continues, wiggling his slender, black brows

“Lucille?” I chuckle, nonchalantly shaking my head   

“That’s right” Jeffrey points at me with long finger guns “What is Negan without his Lucille, darling?”

“Very true” I nod in agreement as I inch closer towards him and stand on my tiptoes, pecking a kiss on his lips “Be right back, handsome”

Slyly, I creep down the stairs and amble to the mantel piece, grabbing the box that held the infamous baseball bat wrapped in silver, shiny barb wire. Before tonight, never has her hard surface been touched by human hands, always hiding safely behind plastic and cardboard.

“Here we are” I waltz back into the bedroom and lay the box on top of the mattress, next to where Jeffrey has situated himself, hands clasped together in anticipation “Lucille is about to lose her virginity tonight”

Jeffrey breaks out in laughter “What?”

“Remember how I told you this Lucille has never been touched?”

“Yeah” he nods “You’re going to be the one to take her virginity?”

“Do you want to do it?” I cackle, shaking my head at the nonsensical fact this conversation is even taking place between two grown adults concerning the sexual nature of an inanimate object  

He points at the box “You’re Negan, sweetheart”

“No, darling, we are all Negan” I correct, doing the honors, gradually opening the package

“Be gentle with her” Jeffrey jokes, watching on as my steady hands wrapped around the slim, smooth end of the bat, raising her on my right shoulder where she felt slightly heavier than I had expected her to

“We pissing our pants yet?” I mimic in character, eliciting a chuckle from my other half “Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close”

Jeffrey cackles, watching on as I continued speaking his infamous opening lines

“Yeah, it’s going to be pee pee pants city here real soon” I lower Lucille from my shoulder and hold her in front of me with both hands, averting my attention on Jeffrey “Well?”

“That was fucking perfect” he reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing his cellphone “Point Lucille at the camera, the world needs to see what a beautiful Negan you make”

“Jeffrey” I whine “No”

“Come on baby, please?” he pleads with a pouted lower lip “Let me show you off”

“Fine” I huff with a roll of the eyes, extending Lucille forward, features scowling at the lens, the click of the camera going off as Jeffrey snapped to take the photo

“Beautiful”

I gently place Lucille back inside the box, discarding her to the side, shaking my head as Jeffrey was too preoccupied with his phone to notice me slowly unzip the jacket, tooth by metal tooth, revealing a black laced bra, in an instant, his dream state forcing me to dramatically clear my throat just to grab his attention, his eyes opened wide, glistening with lust as soon as they landed on my chest.

He was speechless, for some reason acting like this was the first time he’s seen me in my brassiere.

“You okay?” I inquire concerningly, sliding the leather off my shoulders and down my smooth arms, hand tossing it on an empty chair that leaned against the wall

“Yeah” he lays the phone back on the nightstand and grabs a hold of my hand, pulling me onto his lap “I’m great”

“Good” I smirk, wrapping my paws around his neck “I’m glad”

Jeffrey roughly clasps my jaw, pulling me into a passionate kiss, an action that quickly escalated into us frantically ripping off the remainder of each other’s clothes, going at it like two horny teenagers on top of the bedsheets, muffled moans echoing across the room as he pounded his cock hard into my wet core, each thrust whisking the air out of my lungs, leaving me a sweat soaked, breathless mess.

“Yes” manicured digits grip hard onto the sheets, knuckles white as ghost “That’s it” I pant into his ear “Just like that”

He smirks cockily against the crook of my neck, purposely picking up the pace, my insides twisting into knots every time he thrust inside me, the simple movement of his hips shaking the bed, banging the headboard against the wall like a drum.

My eyes shut tight, seeing visions of  bursting stars as an orgasm shoots through my veins like a bullet, every feeling in my body more numb than the limbs of my legs that wrapped tight around his waist like a snake.

“God damn, y/n” the touch of his fingertips cause my skin to burn with heat hotter than hell as he slides his hand down my arm, intertwining his fingers with mine “I’m close, baby” Jeffrey grunts through gritted teeth, smashing my insides to bits and pieces like broken glass, my other free hand digging deep onto his shoulder as another orgasm washes over me like waves, knocking me out with one final thrust, lungs gasping for air.

“Fu-“ he pauses with a moan, immediately pulling out, relieving himself on my inner thigh, beads of sweat dripping down his heaving chest, clinging to his tiny hairs.

“Well-” I utter with a snicker, fanning myself “that was….wow….as usual”

“Yeah” Jeffrey grins situating his naked self beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close “I just worry your parents may have heard us though”

“And if they did, oh well” I mutter with a shrug of the shoulders “What’s done is done, babe, and there is no going back”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Discontinued for the time being*

 

**Norman**

 You traitor

*confused face emoji*

The pic Jeff posted on Twitter

Oh, that *grin emoji* What did you think?

Eh, I may have gave it a retweet

Why are you so obsessed with me?

Leave me alone, it was a nice pic, Mariah Carey

Lol

Whose idea was it?

Mine

I figured

*eye roll emoji*

Mingus actually liked it more than me,  
and he’s not even a Negan fan

*heart emoji* How is he?

He’s great, now at that rebel teenage stage,  
you know

Rebels unite! Tell him I’m down if he  
ever wants to start some trouble

No

*Sad face emoji*

Don’t give me that, it doesn’t work.  
Go have Jeffrey cheer you up.

He’s still sleeping

Rough night?

You can say that

*throw up emoji*

*middle finger emoji*

*laugh emoji* How are your parents liking him?

My mother loved him soon as he  
walked through the door. My father, on the  
other hand, is still warming up to him

Can you blame him? You’re the only  
daughter he has

Yeah, well, I guess

Yeah, well, I guess she says *eye roll emoji*  
How about your cats?

I don’t know, they haven’t really had  
much interaction

I should let you know right now that if I ever  
come across Jinxie, I am kidnapping the cute  
little fucker and keeping her for myself

Like hell you are, Reedus. Fuck off,  
you already have a cat

EITD needs a friend, though

So what is Kuma?

A dog

Don’t get smart with me, asshole

Yeah, yeah, I got to go. I’ll be watching Jimmy  
Kimmel tomorrow night by the way *wink emoji*  
Also, tell Jeffrey I said hi when you see him

Alright, dork, will do

*thumbs up emoji*

I shut off the phone and lay it on top of the table next to my coffee cup still emitting steam into the air like a chimney, my script open in front of me, y/e/c eyes reading over black Courier font lines.

“Morning beautiful” Jeffrey greets ambling into the kitchen, pecking a kiss on my cheek “How are you?”

“I am great, how are you?” I tilt my head towards the counter holding a tray with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, accompanied with a tall glass of orange juice “I cooked you breakfast if you’re hungry”

“I am fine and actually very hungry, thank you darling” He responds with a sleepy voice, squatting down, his hand running along the fur of my cats who ate away at the food in their decorative bowls “Your parents still here?”

“No, they left about an hour ago”

“Well?” Jeffrey stands, eyeing me intently with his hands on his hips

“Relax, they didn’t hear anything”

“For real?”

“Yes” I smirk, keeping my eyes on the page, mindlessly sipping away at my coffee “Norman says hi by the way”

“Right on, I’ll be sure to text him later” Jeffrey walks over to the counter and grabs the tray, taking a seat across from me on the kitchen table “What did you talk about?”

I scoff “He threatened to kidnap Jinxie”

Jeffrey chuckles, almost spitting out his orange juice “You do know he’ll really do it, right?”

“Yeah, over my dead body”

“I don’t doubt that for a minute, sweetheart” he snickers, poking away at his eggs with the fork “You have anything planned for today?”

“Not really, we can go out if you want”

“Is that what you want?”

“Honestly, no”

“So what do you really want?”

“I don’t know, maybe have a date night?” I answer, unsure “Maybe order some pizza and just sit on the couch and watch movies all day while in our jammies?”

“Maybe drink a beer, share a smoke?” Jeffrey adds in, raising his glass in agreement

“Exactly, you in?”

“Have a lazy day in with my girl? Hell yeah I’m in, sweetheart” 

I pucker my lips and blow him an imaginary kiss across the table “Awesome”

“You have a movie in mind?”

My lips cock into a crooked simper, eyes glancing at the ceiling while my index finger taps against my chin in thought “The Resident”

He tosses his head back, letting out an infectious laugh “The movie I did with Hilary Swank where I played the creepy landlord stalker?”

“Yes!” I playfully slam my hand on top of my open script “That’s the one”

“Oh, come on y/n” he shakes his head coyly, cheeks covered in shades of pink

“What’s the matter Mr. Morgan, you hate watching yourself on TV?”

“No, not at all, I was just hoping we would watch movies that do not star us, you know?”

“We will” I acknowledge with a serious tone “After we watch The Resident”

“Ok, since we’ll be watching one of my movies how about we watch one of yours also?”

I shake my head sternly “Now that would have to be a definite no”

“Why?”

“Because unlike you, I hate watching myself on screen. I am my own worst critic, nitpicking at every single thing”

“Oh, you’re one of those actors”

“Yes”

“Well tough shit, we’re watching one anyway”

“Jeffrey” I elongate with a pout of my bottom lip “Please?”

“You are so freaking adorable but your sad puppy dog look is not working on me, princess”

I huff dramatically and stand from my seat, flirtatiously, swinging my hips side to side, sashaying my way over to where Jeffrey sat, situating myself on top of him, straddling his lap “I said please” I whisper seductively into his ear as I run my hands down his chest, pearly whites nibbling down on his lobe

“N-” he hitches, struggling to let out the full word, brazen hands tickling my skin as they ran slowly up my thighs “No”

“Fine” I hop off and run my hands down my clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles “Then don’t be mad at me when all you hear me do is complain about my performance”

“Sweetheart” He grabs for my hand but misses as I playfully pull it away from his reach, my finger pointing down at his manhood growing in his comfy pants “You should take care of that” I mutter, walking away, the stairs creaking beneath my feet

“I was hoping you would!” Jeffrey shouts, loud enough for me to hear but only receiving silence as a response

He stands with a firm shake of the head in disapproval and trudges himself upstairs, finding me in the bedroom taking the sheets off the bed

“Y/n, baby”

“Yes?”

Jeffrey inches closer behind me, wrapping his muscular arms tight around my waist, soft lips kissing along the pulse point of my neck, driving me wild, making my knees weak, wobbling like jello “Are. You. Seriously. Mad. At. Me. Be-” he questions in between kisses

“No, I’m not” I interject, biting back a whimper, my hands landing on top of his, pushing them off. Quickly, I spin my body around and face him, giving in, wrapping my paws around his neck, instantaneously smacking my lips on top of his, allowing his tongue entrance.

Sluggishly, Jeffrey lowers his hands down to my thighs, lifting me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he carried me to the bed and carefully laid me down on top of the mattress where he continued to smooch away, running his tongue down my throat while his hands explored my body, the touch of his fingertips, electric, lighting me up brighter than the sun.

He gently breaks the kiss, trailing his tongue along my jaw to my chest, down to my stomach where he kisses around my belly button, the feeling of his salt and peppered beard scratching along my skin causing me to chuckle, his own lips raising into a cocky smirk.

I reach down, petite hands ruffling his soft felt, black strands, pausing momentarily only because he did, his dark, brown pools slyly, mischievously peeking up at me.

“Jeffrey, what are you doing?”

“Lift your hips” he orders sternly

Doing as instructed, I raise my hips inches off the mattress, his hands grabbing at the waist of my pajama shorts, pulling them down to my ankles along with my panties, my feet taking over, sliding them off to the floor

“Jeffrey” I moan his name as I situate myself back down on the bed, his lips immediately landing back on my stomach, now trailing down lower…and lower…to my nether region, his sharp tongue frantically swirling, flicking around my clit, making my eyes roll in the back of my head, making me a screaming mess in a matter of seconds “Oh my God!”

My legs resting on his shoulders shake like a leaf in a tree, the flesh of my thighs tattooed with the indentions of his fingers that grip me with force each time I squirm, holding me in place as he sucks at my juices, eating away at my pussy like an expensive, sweet delicacy, savoring every bit until there is nothing left.  

I tighten my hold at his follicles and push his face in deeper, his tongue finding my g-spot, leaving me breathless, chest heaving, lungs gasping for air as he works his sorcery on me, causing my back to arch and my spirit to leave my body along with the nonstop moans that escape through my wide open orifice.

“Oh my fuck!” I scream, releasing my hold on his hair, clawing my nails into the mattress, digging in deeper with each flick “Yes, yes, shit yes!” my pussy begins to throb, feeling an orgasm coming on “Jeffrey, shit, I’m going to cum!”

Suddenly, he halts, kissing his way back up, situating himself between my legs, smirking, dark brown eyes staring hungrily into mine

I wrap my hands around his neck and smirk back at him “I was so close, why the fuck did you stop?”

“Don’t worry baby” He grins “I am far from finished”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey and Reader go on Jimmy Kimmel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit some parts of this later.

Jimmy Kimmel stood on the open, brightly lit stage, making the audience die with laughter during his opening monologue, poking fun at political figures as Jeffrey and I waited patiently by the curtain waiting to be called out. We stood next to each other holding hands, our fingers intertwined. He simpers warmly at me with his lips and brown pools, the thumb of his hand gently caressing over the skin of mine as we listened on.

“And now for my first guests” Jimmy continues as he takes a seat at his desk, eyes reading off the teleprompter in front of him, ready to introduce us “They are two stars of the hottest, most hated and loved show on television right now, _The Walking Dead_. Ladies and gentleman, without further ado, please put your hands together in helping me welcome to the show, Y/n Y/l/n and Jeffrey Dean Morgan!”

Jeffrey and I waltz out at the mention of our names with full smiles, individually greeting Jimmy and waving at the audience as we took a seat next to each other on the couch by Jimmy’s table.

“I love you guys!” Jeffrey and I heard a feminine voice loudly shout from the audience

“Oh, we love you too, thank you” my boyfriend enunciates in response as I blow them a kiss, placing my focus on the host

“Wow” Jimmy mouths as the noise from the audience begins to gradually die down “First off, thank you both so much for being here, much appreciated”

“Oh, it’s our pleasure, thank you for having us” I voice, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear

“Now before we get to talking about _The Walking Dead_ , there is sort of a personal question gnawing at me that I just need to ask the both of you, is that alright?”

I chuckle “Yes, of course, that’s why we’re here. I think Jeff would agree with me when I say that we’re both an open book, right?”

“That’s right” Jeffrey mutters in agreement “Ask away, man”

“Awesome, now I’m sure you’re both already aware that there has been a picture of the two of you going around the internet” Jimmy lowers his hand and brings up the picture of Jeffrey and I kissing at the fair, showing it to the audience who responded with an elongated ‘aw’ “And because of this photo-” he continues “There have been rumors that you two are officially a couple”

“Yes, we have heard” I counter with a chuckle as my orbs stared at the photo in his hands

“Are they true?”

“Yeah” Jeffrey verifies proudly with confidence and a massive, cheesy grin “Y/n and I are officially a couple and have been for a while now, actually”

The crowd goes wild with excitement, Jimmy continuing on “That’s great, did it become official on this day?” his finger pointing at the photo

“No” I deny “On our second date which was the next day”

“Oh, okay. So, who was brave enough to make the first move?”

The crowd sniggers to themselves at Jimmy’s question

“Well, technically, I flirted with Jeffrey first, on set, when he came by my trailer asking me for a cigarette but, after that, it was all him” 

Jeffrey smiles widely, flashing his pearly whites “She’s right”

“And that first meeting is what led to the romantic incident in this pic?”

“Yeah, well, that and me slyly putting my number in his phone” I answer with a chuckle

"How did you do that?"

"After we finished filming, the cast and crew was having a get together at a restaurant where pics were taken and, later on that same day, Jeff, Norman, and I were hanging out so I asked Jeffrey if I could see the pics he took of us on his phone and that's when I did it" I giggle, playfully winking at the crowd

"Yeah, she's a slick one" Jeffrey adds in

Jimmy snickers "And Jeffrey, what did you do when you noticed she did that?"

"I was happy, man" he admits "By Y/n putting her digits on my phone, it was both a relief and confirmation that she was also interested"

"Relief knowing that you finally had a chance?"

"Totally" Jeffrey blurts "Look at her, she's stunning"

"Indeed, she is a beautiful woman" Jimmy turns his eyes to the crowd "She is, isn't she, folks?"

The crowd applauds, shouting and whistling in agreement.

"Thank you all" I shyly acknowledge "You're all too kind"

"And I'm a lucky man" Jeffrey simpers, his hand landing on top of mine on my lap, giving it a quick squeeze

“Stop it"

"I second that he is a lucky man, y/n" the host defends, his hand lightly tapping the edge of the photo on top of his shiny wooden table surface "Now, this photo was taken at the fair that Atlanta was having that day, correct? I remember reading about that online”

“Yes” Jeffrey answers

"Can we know what the date was like, what happened? The PG version of course"

The audience guffaws as Jeffrey and I sneak a quick glance at each other, my head nodding towards him to continue and tell the full story of our first date, not omitting a single detail

“Okay, I’m not even kidding when I say that that story is probably the cutest date story I have ever heard in a very long time” Jimmy compliments over the clapping of the crowd once Jeffrey was finished telling it, my cheeks blushing dark shades of red

“Were you surprised about Jeffrey winning you the teddy bear, y/n?”

“I was. In all honesty I thought he was wasting his time because I’ve believed those games to be rigged, you know? But he did it, he threw that last ball and won me that giant teddy bear”

“And she was super excited by the way” Jeffrey adds in half-jokingly

“That is true, I was”

“Where is the teddy bear now?”

“It’s in my bedroom, seated in the corner”

“That’s adorable” Jimmy praises, putting away the photo “Does everyone else in the show know that you two are official?”

“Well, if they didn’t before, they do now” I joke, eliciting a chuckle from both the host and the audience

“Unless he told others without our knowledge, our buddy Norman was the only one that knew about us”

“And my parents” I add in

“And her parents” Jeffrey parrots

“Your parents are a fan of Jeffrey, y/n?”

“Yes, my father is still warming up to him but my mother loves him, she’s a big fan”

“Is she?”

“Yup”

“So, she must have been excited to find out that your boyfriend here will be taking on the role of Negan?”

“Oh, she was, believe you me”

The crowd chuckles, Jimmy planting his focus on Jeffrey “What about your parents Jeffrey?”

Jeffrey lowers his head in embarrassment, rubbing his fingers over his eyes “My mother had yet to find out I was even dating someone. I haven’t told her yet" he stares into the camera "Sorry mom"

I giggle beside him, rubbing my hand along the bare skin of his forearm

"But-" my boyfriend continues "I do know for a fact that she is a fan of Y/n and also the show itself”

Jimmy chortles, patting Jeffrey’s shoulder “Speaking of the show, the season six finale will air this Sunday at nine, correct?”

“Yes, that is correct” Jeffrey clarifies with a nod of the head 

“Oh, and trust us when we say that is not an episode to be missed” I chime in “Because this guy right here-” My hand playfully slapping against Jeffrey’s upper arm “Changes our lives and turns our world upside down in ways you will not believe”

“I know you guys are not allowed to go into too much detail regarding the finale but is there something you can tell us without giving too much away?”

“Well, someone dies” Jeffrey and I blurt out the obvious, simultaneously, eliciting a laugh from everyone else surrounding us

“Well obviously" Jimmy mutters sarcastically "That's all everybody is talking about. Does everyone involved know who dies, cast and crew?”

“Only the actors who were due to film that scene knows, and that includes the crew as well”

“Alright. Jeffrey, I have to ask you, what is Lucille like?”

“Oh, she’s gorgeous, beautiful girl, very smooth”

"Heavy?"

The real one I use is the standard, normal weight, but I use a foam replica of the real Lucille to hit walkers and my victims with. It's pretty darn fun with the foam. Sometimes I even use her off set on people as a joke, you know?"

"I haven't seen that yet but I bet it's Norman and Andrew, right?" I question curiously "They're the two that everyone mostly picks on off set"

"Yeah, it is them" Jeffrey cackles 

"But you're always in character though, right Jeffrey? So all that is really still just Negan being an a-hole"

His laughter bursts louder "Yeah, man, that's right. All joking aside though, I may pick on them but it's nothing but love from my end. They are a joy to work alongside with"

“I bet. What about you, Y/n, what do you think of Lucille?”

“She’s alright” I interject teasingly, shrugging my shoulders

“Don’t lie” Jeffrey interposes, averting his attention to Jimmy and the audience “She loves Lucille, has a damn replica of her on the mantel piece above the fireplace”

“Really?”

“Yeah” I stretch with a roll of the eyes “A lot of people don’t know this but I am actually a huge Negan fan, I also have the attire and everything, so…”

“Oh, yes, I saw the Twitter photo Jeffrey posted a while back. You were actually even holding the Lucille replica Jeffrey just mentioned. How in the hell did I forget about that?”

“I don’t know but there you go” I snort

“Was it hard for you to film that scene then, knowing that this is a man you are supposed to hate?”

“Oh, God, yes. I had to bite my tongue so many times to keep myself from smiling and breaking out in laughter because Negan may be a lunatic but he is humorous in a sick sort of way, if you know what I mean”

“Trust me, I know exactly what you mean” Jimmy agrees “I have read the comics and have had a hard time not smiling or laughing at a few Negan moments here and there”

“What can I say, he’s a charismatic guy” Jeffrey adds, praising himself

Jimmy snickers “Jeffrey, how did you hear about the role of Negan and how did you feel when you found out that you would be the one playing him?”

“I was filming _The Good Wife_ at the time when my agent called me” his index and pinky motioning a phone by his ear “And said ‘You’ve been offered this role on _Walking Dead_ ’ and I’m like ‘Who is he?’ and my agent goes ‘We just know he’s the villain’ and that is when I knew it was Negan so I go ‘It’s effing Negan. It’s got to be Negan and, if it is, I’m effing doing it’” Everyone giggles “But let me tell you, man, I love this role. Negan is so bad ass and such a fun guy to play”

“All in all, it’s a fun time then?”

“Oh, heck yeah, it’s a damn good time”

“I’m glad you guys are enjoying yourselves and my guy over there is alerting me that that is all the time we have so I’ll end this by reminding everyone to not forget and tune in this Sunday at nine on AMC to catch the season six finale of _The Walking Dead_ where this guy, the impeccable Jeffrey Dean Morgan, makes his first appearance as Negan”

The crowd claps and cheers for Jeffrey and I, both of us acknowledging them with waves before turning our focus back on Jimmy as he went on

“Will you both be watching as well?”

“Yes”

“No” I blurt simultaneously with Jeffrey’s answer

“No?” Jimmy counters, slightly surprised

“She doesn’t like to watch herself on TV” Jeffrey answers for me “Had to have movie date night by myself last night because I broke our promise and watched nothing but movies she’s starred in”

The crowd breaks out in laughter

“I’ll try to watch it, how about that?” I chime in “For Jeffrey and my other co-stars”

“That’s all I ask” Jeffrey leans in, pecking a kiss on my cheek, the crowd once again going wild

“You heard and saw it here first folks” Jimmy’s hand motioning to Jeffrey and I “They definitely are a cute couple” He compliments

“Thank you” I accept coyly with a simper

“Y/n, Jeffrey, again, thank you both so much for being here, we would definitely love to have you guys back on the show sometime in the near future. I hope you both had a good time.”

“We did. Thank you for having us, we would love to come back, it’s always a pleasure”

The camera cuts to a commercial break, Jeffrey and I momentarily speaking privately with Jimmy and taking a few pictures before eventually making our way backstage to our green room where we enjoyed each other’s company and the rest of the show.  


End file.
